Lo lamento
by Advina
Summary: Un año y medio después del fin de la aventura del trio de amigos, muchas cosas han cambiado. Penny volvió a la escuela y sigue yendo; Rhino sigue viendo televisión, peliculas y series de acción más que nada. Pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para Bolt y Mittens, de una forma inimaginable, y lamentablemente fue para mal. ¿Qué pasó y cómo podrán arreglarlo?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Bolt regresó caminando a casa. Estaba cansado y le dolían las almohadillas; había sido un día muy largo, y no era el primero, como no sería el último. Mantuvo un ritmo tranquilo mientras pasaba por debajo de los varios faroles que iluminaban la banqueta. A pesar de haber vivido así durante un rato ya, no se acostumbraba a la vida en las calles. La comida no era un problema, su carita de perro hacía todo el trabajo, pero aún estaba la sed, la dura intemperie, los perros agresivos o territoriales, los coches, control de animales y un sinfín de otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Durante mucho tiempo no habría ni imaginado que llegaría a vivir así, pero ya llevaba casi un año haciéndolo, e ignoraba como había pasado. No, no lo ignoraba, _le gustaba fingir que lo ignoraba,_ pero sabía a la perfección porque había terminado ahí.

Terminó de volver a su caja, que no era más que otro constante recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Bebió un poco de agua antes de meterse y acurrucarse sobre el colchón de la misma. _"Había mucho poliestireno y lo usé para el relleno, lo cual me pareció creativo e irónico…"_

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos recuerdos de la mente. Ya era tarde, y por la mañana tenía cosas que hacer. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, una pregunta le surgió. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntárselo: ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se hallaba en un lugar familiar. Nunca podría olvidar que lugar era ese. Estaba en el jardín de su casa. Abrumado, observó alrededor. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, grises y amontonadas, como si fuera a llover en cualquier instante. Un poco alejado de él, distinguió dos figuras. Al principio no le parecieron conocidas, pero conforme se acercaba a ellas terminaron de resultarle demasiado familiares. Una era una gata, negra casi en su totalidad, pero con sus patas y su estómago blancos; cerca de ella y mirándola de frente se hallaba un pastor suizo blanco, bastante más grande y fuerte. Ambos estaban discutiendo por algo. Bolt, incrédulo, se acercó aún más al darse cuenta de que se estaba viendo a él mismo y a Mittens.

 _-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Bolt?-_ La gata estaba enojada, su mirada y su tono lo delataban. _-Te está manipulando, solamente se acerca a ti porque sabe que tú le puedes dar lo que te pida._

 _-¡No es cierto!-_ Replicaba el can, enojado por igual. _-Princesa es mi amiga, y no haría algo así._

 _-No, Bolt. Yo soy tu amiga, y estoy tratando de evitar que arruines tu vida. Te quiere usar como pareja para conseguir un hogar._

Bolt miró, congelado por la impresión, los movimientos de ambos. Estaban peleando por algo relacionado con una tal Princesa. Trató de forzar su cabeza, pero el nombre no le recordó a nadie, así que siguió poniendo atención.

 _-¿Y qué si quiere un hogar? Tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Tú misma viviste una situación así y nadie te lo negó._

Por como la gata abrió los ojos, el can deseó que su otro yo no hubiera dicho eso. La felina comenzó a erizar su pelo, algo que él jamás le había visto hacer antes, y temió la respuesta mientras seguía observando.

 _-¡No puedes compararme con esa perra callejera! ¡Sí, yo manipulaba igual, pero nunca traté de engañar a alguien para que me diera un hogar!_

 _-¡No es culpa suya que tú te dieras por vencida!-_ Aullaba furioso, antes de agregar, en voz más baja: _-Y no es culpa suya que te estés portando así de egoísta._

El can maldijo mentalmente al Bolt que estaba discutiendo. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta? ¡Estaba hiriéndola, estaba lastimándola! Trató de gritarle que se detuviera, pero no salió un solo sonido de su boca. Sintiéndose impotente, se acercó más a la escena.

 _-¡Te lavó el cerebro!-_ Siseaba la gata. _-¡Te manipuló tanto que ahora sólo eres su títere! ¿Por qué no te vuelves su pareja de una vez y ya? Vayan y tengan cachorros, ¡y ojalá sean iguales a ella!_

Entonces Bolt notó algo. La gata había dicho con demasiado sentimiento la parte de volverse pareja de esa Princesa, y había puesto más al mencionar a los cachorros. Rápidamente trató de pensar porque haría algo así, pero su mente no parecía estar funcionando.

 _-¿Sabes algo? ¡Olvídalo! Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo. Desde que la conocí te has comportado extraña y esperas que yo adivine porque._

 _-¡Estoy tratando de ver por tu bien, perro!-_ Replicaba ella. _-¡Desde que Princesa llegó te has metido en muchos más problemas que en el resto de tu vida!_

El otro Bolt se quedaba callado. El can asumió que Mittens había tenido razón.

 _-E-Eso no es cierto. ¡Y-Y aunque lo fuera, no prueba nada!_

 _-Bolt, tú no sabías ni lo que era el hambre hasta que yo te lo expliqué. No podrías ver sus intenciones ocultas ni aunque te golpearan en la nariz.  
_

El otro can parecía estallar en furia. _-¡Tú seguirías en tu asqueroso callejón si no fuera porque yo te encontré! ¡Todo lo que te pasó después, fue gracias a eso!_

 _-¡Lo mismo digo!-_ Respondía ella. _-¡No habrías ni salido de Nueva York de no ser por mí!_

Bolt comenzó a asustarse. Ese no era el comportamiento normal, de ninguno de los dos. Desde que la sacó de la perrera, casi siempre habían llevado pláticas tranquilas y relajadas. Y ahora los veía a los dos, gritándose mutuamente, echándose en cara lo que se debían el uno al otro en vez de agradeciéndose por ello.

Entonces, como una piedra, el recuerdo lo golpeó. Princesa era una perrita, una pastor belga, que él había conocido un día cualquiera. Era callejera, como Mittens había dicho, y, ciertamente, solía pedirle cosas como comida o similares constantemente, con lo que, como la gata le había dicho, él se había metido en varios problemas en un lapso muy corto de tiempo. También era cierto que se le acercaba mucho, y solía pasarle la cola por el cuello o por el costado. Mittens tendía a ponerse de mal humor después de que él jugara con Princesa, y a él le había resultado cansado intentar averiguar porque, pues la gata nunca le daba una respuesta directa cuando preguntaba.

 _-¿Y sabes una cosa?-_ Proseguía la gata, furiosa. _-No voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo. Estaré adentro, tal vez cuando Princesa me devuelva al Bolt que conozco, podamos hablar-_ Luego añadía, casi en un susurro. _-Me decepcionas, Bolt._

El otro perro se notaba fuera de sí. Bolt temió que se hallara demasiado enojado para pensar con claridad, y corroboró que era cierto cuando este abrió la boca de nuevo para decir:

 _-Eso no pasará. Me voy._

La gata entonces se daba vuelta, su mirada de incredulidad.

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-¡Dije que me voy! ¡No tengo porque aguantar esto, y no lo haré!-_ Aullaba furibundo. _-¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, Mittens! ¡Goza de tu querido hogar!_

El otro Bolt comenzaba a rascarse el cuello, mientras él mismo veía horrorizado lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de unos segundos, el otro can lograba su cometido: se quitaba el collar. Lo tomaba con el hocico y lo lanzaba en dirección a la gata. - _¡Quédatelo!_

La gata para entonces parecía más asustada que enojada. _-Bolt, espera…_

 _-¡Si ya no soy el Bolt que conoces, entonces me iré, como tanto quieres que haga!_

 _-No, Bolt.-_ Gemía la gata con lágrimas en los ojos. _-Yo no quise… no quise decir eso; lo… lo hice por una razón._

 _-¡No me importa, en este punto ya no me importa!_

-¡Maldita sea, escúchala, tonto!- Se reprochaba casi en un aullido, aunque no parecía afectar la escena en lo absoluto.

El otro Bolt se estaba dando vuelta para irse cuando la gata le dio alcance. Traía en una de sus patas el collar que recién se había quitado.

 _-Bolt, escúchame. Tengo que decirte algo…_

 _-¡Díselo a alguien más!_

Como si su grito hubiese sido una orden, el cielo tronaba finalmente, y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, mojándolos a los dos.

-No, no lo hagas, tonto. Escúchala, ¡quiere decirte algo importante! No vas a… no lo hagas, no lo-

 _-Adiós, Mittens.-_ Añadía sin darle oportunidad a la gata si quiera de responder, con un tono totalmente neutro, observándola con ojos fríos como el hielo.

Antes de que la felina pudiera reaccionar, el otro can ya estaba corriendo lejos de ella.

-¡No!

Bolt corrió hasta llegar junto a Mittens y observó a su contraparte furibunda alejarse con velocidad de la escena. Ella no le quitaba la vista, durante varios segundos sin hacer nada, totalmente impresionada. Momentos después, parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. Susurraba el nombre del can un par de veces, entre sollozos, antes de bajar la cabeza y comenzar a llorar abiertamente, del mismo modo en que la lluvia aumentaba y el cielo lanzaba rugidos. Parecía que el cielo mismo estaba llorando también por lo ocurrido. Luego, todo comenzó a volverse gris lentamente. Bolt dejó de ver esa imagen de su otro yo, y de Mittens, así como la casa, el cielo, el jardín, todo. Todo se había ido. Entonces se quedó pensando sobre su sueño.

-No era un sueño.- Se dijo a sí mismo. -Era un recuerdo. ¡Yo hice todo eso, yo actué como un descerebrado!

Entonces se puso a pensar. Sin duda alguna la discusión había iniciado desde antes de la parte donde el sueño comenzó, pero lo peor era que parecía haber perdido el control de sus acciones durante ese tiempo. Había dicho, había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía desde entonces.

Pensó un poco más y encontró algo nuevo: no había considerado ni a Rhino, ni a Penny. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos desde que se fue? ¿Qué le habría dicho Mittens a su admirador? ¿Penny lo habría buscado?

-Desde luego que sí.- Se regañó. -Y seguramente lo hizo durante meses.

Luego volvió a pensar. ¿Por qué había abandonado a su mejor amigo, y a su persona, por una discusión con Mittens? Haciendo memoria, recordó que no los había considerado hasta haber llegado lejos. Sólo cuando se halló sobre una carretera, alejándose aun de la gata con la que había peleado, se dio cuenta que estaba abandonando también a otras dos importantes presencias de su vida. Pero su orgullo le había prohibido volver a asomar su cabeza por esa casa, y su ira aún no había disminuido lo suficiente, así que simplemente había seguido corriendo, poco importándole estar dejando atrás a su persona y a su mejor amigo también.

¿Por qué no se acordó de ellos hasta después? ¿Era más importante la opinión de Mittens que la de ellos dos?

Luego, recordó como se había puesto la gata al mencionarlo a él como pareja de Princesa. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué se veía tan enojada al mencionar que "tuviera cachorros con ella"?

Bolt sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, sintiéndose tonto.

-No estaba enojada; estaba herida, y yo sólo lo empeoré.

Creía haber llegado a una conclusión. Mittens le había tenido celos a Princesa. Ella misma se los había explicado: en pocas palabras, se trataba de un instinto de proteger a alguien que te importa. Pero, aun así, los había llevado demasiado lejos para ser su mejor amiga.

-¿O quizás…?

No terminó de formular la pregunta; no supo cómo.

Entonces recordó otra cosa más. Él mismo. Había ido directamente hacia Las Vegas. No sabía porque, pero había llegado ahí, había encontrado el lugar en el que Mittens trató de convencerlo de quedarse, y había ocupado su caja. Ese se había vuelto su hogar desde entonces, pero no terminaba de explicárselo.

Lentamente, comenzó a repasar ese recuerdo suyo. Desde el principio hasta el final, y le empezó a doler el estómago conforme más lo pensaba. Lo que había dicho y hecho, la forma en que lo había hecho, las palabras hirientes que le había aventado a Mittens, quien solamente estaba tratando de hacerle ver la verdad como siempre había hecho, todo lo hizo sentir peor. Por una razón lo había tratado de mantener oculto en su mente, porque recordarlo lo hacía sentir mal. Le hacía querer volver al lugar al cual se había prometido que ni loco volvería.

" _Me decepcionas, Bolt."_

* * *

 _-¡Bolt!_

El can abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Su mirada se cruzó con la de un beagle de ojos negros y profundos que lo estaba mirando alegremente. Este se alejó un poco para dejar salir de la caja al pastor suizo

-¡Hola!- Saludó mientras movía la cola. -Te traje el desayuno.

-Eh, gr-gracias, Fox.- Musitó Bolt al cabo de algunos segundos.

El Beagle lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué tienes?

El pastor suizo suspiró y se sentó con la cabeza gacha. -Nada…

-Si me creyera eso, me creería cualquier cosa. Algo tienes, llevas así desde… hace tiempo.

Bolt notó que Fox se había callado lo que realmente quería decir y se preguntó porque. Finalmente, decidió que no tenía motivo para mentirle a su amigo.

-Sí, bueno, no me siento bien.

-¿Razón?

-No creo que lo entiendas. No creo que hayas sentido que te aplastan el corazón.- Contestó, tratando de explicar gráficamente como se sentía después de haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. No hubo respuesta inmediata y Bolt alzó la vista para encarar a Fox. El Beagle mostraba una mirada empañada por dolor y tristeza.

-Tú bien sabes que sí.- Le espetó dándose vuelta para sentarse de espaldas a él.

El can recordó en una fracción de segundo el accidente que había ocurrido un par de meses atrás y comprendió que había metido la pata.

-¡Oh, diablos! Lo lamento, Fox. No recordaba que Lily…

-Nah, no importa.- Interrumpió el otro.

-Estoy distraído, es todo.- Se apresuró a añadir, esperando no haber enojado a su amigo. No recordaba haber recibido una sola mirada como aquella en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, y no quería empezar ahora. Se habían ayudado mutuamente desde que se conocieron y esperaba mantenerse así con él.

Fox volvió a mirarlo, su mirada alegre de nuevo. -Sí, es bastante visible. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta del pedazo de carne que te ofrecí.- Recalcó señalando con la nariz hacia las patas delanteras del pastor.

Bolt le dedicó una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza. Su vida actual no era mala; mientras le daba el primer bocado a su parte del desayuno pensó en las buenas experiencias que había vivido durante el último año. Otra sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en Fox y en Lily, sus dos buenos amigos callejeros, y no pudo evitar pasarse una pata por el costado, donde tenía una cicatriz, recordando el día que los había conocido.

-Gracias.- Ladró su compañero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que estabas recordando nuestro primer encuentro.- Respondió el beagle, obviamente refiriéndose al gesto que Bolt acababa de hacer. -Después de todo, si en nueve meses y medio no ha desaparecido, es lógico pensar que tendrás ese pequeño recordatorio en tu costado hasta que tus días terminen.

-A ti nada se te escapa.- Le dijo el pastor.

-Perspicacia es mi segundo nombre.- Siguió Fox luego de tragarse un bocado. -Al menos eso decía Lily.- Agregó antes de bajar la mirada otra vez.

-Lo lamento.

Fox volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos negros brillando de nuevo. -No tienes porque. Hiciste lo que pudiste y más. No fue culpa de nadie.

Bolt observó a su amigo seguir comiendo con tranquilidad. Se portaba demasiado maduro para los tres años que decía tener. Ambos terminaron de comer sin decir más y luego salieron a revisar lo que habían tomado como territorio suyo.

* * *

Luego de una media hora de caminar, Bolt se dio cuenta de que no podía concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo. Sus pensamientos seguían vagando hacia su sueño una y otra vez, por lo que se limitaba a seguir a Fox a través de las calles y callejones. Pensó de nuevo en él. Ese recuerdo lo había tenido por un año, desde el momento en que eso había ocurrido; ¿por qué ahora lo recordaba tan claramente como si lo hubiera vivido ese mismo día? Había trabajado muy duro para suprimir esa memoria dentro de su cabeza, buscándose cualquier cosa que hacer para distraerse, pero parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que ya no iban por la ruta que solían tomar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Vamos a ver a Lily.- Respondió Fox con notable alegría.

Bolt salió impresionado. -¿Qué? No, Fox, no es necesario…

El beagle ignoró al pastor. -Lo necesitas. Y yo también.- Su voz se volvió ausente por unos segundos. Luego recuperó su tono habitual. -Andando, es por aquí.

Bolt se resignó y siguió a su amigo como había hecho todo el día. Para ese momento no le importaba a donde fuera a llegar, siempre que pudiera distraerse con cualquier cosa. Pero su mente seguía volviendo a una palabra, siempre la misma. _Mittens._ Sí, tal vez su vida actual no era mala, pero la forma en la que había cerrado la anterior era terrible, y le constaba, tanto como que el sol sale todos los días.

* * *

-Bien, llegamos. ¡Hola, Lily!- Saludó Fox. -Lamento no haber venido antes, pero estuve algo ocupado con Bolt estas últimas semanas.

Bolt se quedó atónito por la forma en que Fox le hablaba a Lily, aun después de lo que había pasado. Recordó cómo se veía cuando la conoció, una Cavalier King de color blanco con varias manchas grandes de color canela a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ahora veía en su dirección, pero…

-Bolt, ¿qué esperas? ¡Saluda!- Le gruñó Fox por lo bajo.

-Eh… hola, Lily.- Saludó Bolt, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

No hubo respuesta aparente de Lily, así que Fox continuó.

-Sí, yo también creo que Bolt se ve distraído. Por eso te lo traje, linda. ¿Qué opinas?

Bolt observó a su amigo poner expresión de estar pensando mientras él seguía observando el árbol junto al cual ambos habían enterrado a la hembra en cuestión. No estaba seguro si su amigo de verdad estaba hablando con su pareja fallecida, o si solamente fingía para no sentirse mal.

-Tienes razón.- Prosiguió luego de varios segundos para luego mirar a Bolt. -Dice que tienes que volver.

-¿Volver? ¿A dónde?

Fox alzó una ceja. -A Rumania, genio. ¡A tu casa, a tu hogar!

-Espera, ¿dices que Lily…?

-Lily y yo estamos de acuerdo. No eres feliz aquí; bueno, tal vez sí eres feliz aquí, pero no _tan_ feliz como podrías llegar a ser si vuelves y arreglas las cosas.

Bolt entonces sintió dos cosas. La primera fue alivio: había estado tratando de encararse a él mismo para volver desde que se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Mittens, aunque siempre intentaba ahogar ese recuerdo entre sus demás pensamientos, no creía que podría durar otro mes más, menos otro año. La segunda fue preocupación, pues estaría dejando a Fox a su suerte.

-¿Y qué hay de…?

-Yo estaré bien, Bolt. Tengo las cajas, tengo a Lily y tengo nuestro territorio.

Al pastor se le ocurrió otra solución. Ya le había dado hogar a Mittens y a Rhino. Fox también podía unírseles.

-Podrías…

-No lo creo.- Interrumpió de nuevo. -Ese es tu lugar, no el mío. Con lo que tú y yo hicimos estos meses podré vivir bien. Además, Lily está aquí, y no podría separarme de ella por mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad, linda?

Esta vez, después de que Fox le hablase a Lily, una hoja se cayó del árbol y aterrizó sobre la cabeza del beagle con suavidad. Bolt no le dio importancia, pero Fox abrió los ojos con emoción.

-¡Dice que sí!- Gritó emocionado. -¡Está de acuerdo!

Bolt decidió que su siguiente pregunta se la haría a Lily, aun no muy seguro de que ella hubiera tenido algo que ver con la hoja.

-Lily, ¿estaría bien si paso un último día con tu pobre enamorado?

Esta vez, Fox contestó sin esperar a ver lo que ella tenía por decir.

-Desde luego que está bien. Pero lo dejaremos en medio día. ¿Qué dices si terminamos de revisar el territorio, vamos por comida y luego comemos los tres una última vez juntos?

El can sonrió. -Te sigo.

* * *

El dúo siguió su ruta y terminó de revisar que no hubieran otros perros dentro del territorio que se habían hecho; si bien a ninguno de los dos le habría molestado compartir lo que tenían, los forasteros normalmente eran maquiavélicos, abusivos o llegaban ahí con intenciones de sacarlos, por lo que habían acordado que su amabilidad sólo la mostrarían cuando las circunstancias así lo requirieran.

-Bien, todo despejado.- Dijo Fox mientras se sentaba en un callejón detrás de una tienda de carnes.

-Así es.- Bolt pensó por algunos segundos en lo que sería de su amigo si él se iba. -Fox, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo?

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Bolt. No hemos visto perros en nuestro territorio desde hace poco más de un mes. Creo que ya tenemos reputación suficiente para que respeten lo que reclamamos como nuestro. Y no es como que ellos sepan que tú estás por irte, por lo que no tienen razones para venir hacia acá.

Bolt suspiró. Las palabras de su amigo iban con su típico optimismo, pero él no lograba verle tal enfoque. Centró la vista en Fox, mientras este hacia su carita de perro para que su persona de siempre le lanzara un par de pedazos de carne antes de entrar de nuevo en la tienda. ¿Por qué no quería volver con él? Pero no pudo seguir pensando pues su compañero ya iba en dirección hacia él.

-Andando.- Ladró tras dejar la carne en el suelo. -Lily seguro nos estará esperando.

El pastor suizo se limitó a asentir y tomar el pedazo de comida que era para él antes de levantarse y salir del callejón.

* * *

Ambos volvieron al árbol donde Lily estaba y comieron relativamente en silencio, siendo que sólo lo rompían para contar un anécdota ocasional. Ya pasada la hora de comer, los dos perros se habían echado bajo la sombra del árbol a platicar un rato más.

-Lily dice que no olvides disculparte.

Bolt rodó la mirada.

-Lo sé; me lo han repetido cerca de quince veces. Metí la pata, créeme, disculparme será lo primero que haga.- Contestó Bolt relajado. Después de haber pasado ese tiempo en compañía de los dos, no se veía volviendo a casa.

-Y yo te digo que escojas tus palabras con cuidado.- Agregó Fox, antes de bajar la voz. -Después de todo, estamos hablando de una hembra. No quieres tratar con una hembra molesta; te arrancará las orejas si tiene oportuni… ¡Auch!- El beagle había sido interrumpido por una manzana considerablemente grande que le cayó en la cabeza. -Perdón, linda, estaba jugando.- Luego bajó la voz de nuevo. -¿Ves?

Bolt se rio un poco. Luego optó por decirle a Fox lo que estaba considerando.

-Fox, realmente creo… que no debería volver.

El beagle se levantó de golpe y se le quedó mirando

-¡Ah, no; eso no! Te pones en tus cuatro patas y comienzas a caminar hacia California, pero ya.

Antes de que Bolt pudiera responder, el perro pequeño siguió.

-Lily me apoya, y dice que ya te vas. Y también dice que trates bien a Mittens.

-¿Qué?

-Que la trates bien. Después de todo, si logras hacer que te perdone, quizás se vuelvan pareja.

Bolt no podía haber quedado más confundido por lo que le dijo Fox.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó.

-Bolt, Lily y yo lo supimos desde que comenzaste a hablar de ellos. Es obvio que te enamoraste de ella, y, por como describías su forma de ser contigo, es obvio que ella se enamoró de ti.

El can se puso a pensar unos segundos, sintiendo algo extraño dentro del estómago. ¿Era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Mittens? ¿Más aun, ella de él? Eso sin duda explicaría porque sus celos habían sido tantos y porque se había molestado de esa forma. De hecho, eso explicaba todo. Pero, ¿él también se había enamorado de ella?

-Puedes pensarlo en el camino. California no está tan cerca.- Puntualizó su amigo al ver su cara de confusión.

-¿Qué debería hacer… suponiendo que tengas razón?- Preguntó Bolt de nuevo, aun incapaz de afirmar o negar la suposición del beagle.

-Dile lo que sientes. Y que lo lamentas.- Fox debió notar su expresión de duda, porque siguió hablando: -Tú puedes. Eres Bolt, el súper perro, ¿recuerdas?

Bolt se rio un poco y, con ayuda de las palabras de aliento de Fox, tomó una decisión. Parecía que todo apuntaba en dirección a casa. De vuelta con Rhino, con Penny… y con Mittens. Entonces se dio cuenta de que debía estar loco. Se había dicho, se había prometido, que no volvería a acercarse a ese lugar, ni estando fuera de su sano juicio. Y como iba a hacerlo, entonces debía haber perdido su sano juicio. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Mittens? ¿"Hola, qué tal"? Más aun, ¿cómo podría llegar a compensar lo que había dicho y hecho?

-Bueno, si no vas allá, no lo averiguarás.- Le dijo Fox, dando respuesta a sus pensamientos.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo que una mitad de su ser esperaba que el beagle recapacitara y le pidiera que se quedara. No se sentía capaz de encararla después de lo que había hecho; llegó a pensar que podría ser más fácil pelear de nuevo contra una banda de callejeros que arreglar todos esos asuntos.

-Afirmativo.

-¿No te molestará estar solo?

Fox soltó una leve risa. -Nunca estaré solo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres…?

-Bolt,- Interrumpió con suavidad. -sólo ve.

El tono que usó terminó de tranquilizarlo; sólo tenía que hacerle ver a Mittens cuanto lo lamentaba y dejarle lo demás a… a lo que fuera. Finalmente, sintió que su decisión ganaba fuerza. Iba a volver. El can entonces sintió una punzada de tristeza. Si iba a volver a su hogar, eso a su vez significaba despedirse de un amigo que lo había acompañado durante meses. Sin dudarlo, se le acercó para darle un abrazo al beagle, que correspondió con gusto.

Durante los segundos que duró el abrazo, Bolt recordó todo lo que habían vivido. La pelea en que se metió para salvarlos a los dos cuando los vio por primera vez, siendo perseguidos por un par de rottweiler; la cicatriz que se había ganado en esa ocasión y como ellos lo habían ayudado mientras se recuperaba; la forma en que se habían hecho con un "territorio" donde conseguir comida; como, irónicamente, había ayudado a Fox a declararle sus sentimientos a Lily y como ella lo había aceptado; el accidente de Lily, algunos meses después de la declaración de Fox; como la habían enterrado entre los dos, y como habían llorado su partida; como el beagle se había recuperado y la seguía amando, aunque no fuera a verla mientras estuviera con vida; como, entre los dos, se habían enseñado mutuamente a defenderse y a sobrevivir en las calles; como, ese mismo día, Fox le había llevado el desayuno y le había motivado a hacer algo que sin su ayuda no se habría atrevido a hacer y como, innumerables veces, le había ayudado, incluyendo ese momento.

-Cuídate.- Le dijo Bolt al separarse de Fox. -No te metas en problemas. Ya no estaré alrededor para hacerme una cicatriz defendiéndote. Y ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de una calle.

-Y yo ya no estaré para hacerte ver lo que tienes frente a tus ojos, así que ábrelos bien. Y lo tendré, ya aprendí de la experiencia.- Contestó el beagle, mirando hacia el infinito. Bolt dedujo que estaba recordando el accidente de Lily.

Bolt luego se giró hacia el árbol. -Cuídalo, Lily.

-Dice que lo hará.- Respondió Fox con un ladrido alegre pocos segundos después. -Ahora, ve.

El can sintió una oleada de emoción. ¡Iba a volver a casa! Se lo había negado mucho tiempo, primero por enojo, luego por orgullo y luego por cuidar de Fox y Lily. Ahora ambos lo habían instado a que volviera. Sin embargo, luego de comenzar a correr con dirección a California, una duda volvió a asaltarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer, y a decir, para compensárselo a Mittens? Tenía la idea, pero la duda que permanecía era: ¿Cuáles serían las palabras correctas?

* * *

 **Jejeje, que tal. Resumiendo, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras hacía mi otro fic y decidí subirla mientras terminaba con las curiosidades; no fue la única pero vamos de uno en uno. La idea orignial pintaba para un oneshot, aunque luego creció a uno de dos capítulos y siguió creciendo hasta terminar en una historia que, yo estimo, tendrá entre 5-6 caps, tal vez 7 y va a ser una historia sencilla. Ahora, tengo dos comentarios al respecto: el primero es que, como siempre, mi principal objetivo es ser original, para evitar que la sección termine siendo un cliché. Como pudieron leer, fue Bolt quien se fue, cuando sería más común imaginar que Mittens se iría; todo eso viene porque pretendo mantener algo de originalidad en lo que escribo. La segunda es que no estoy muy seguro de donde entra esta historia. De cajón lleva romance, todo lo que yo escriba en esta sección va a llevarlo, pero no estoy seguro del segundo género, aunque creo que podría ser drama, así que les voy a pedir que me ayuden a acomodar esta historia. Si tampoco están seguros, entonces no tardo en subir el siguiente cap, quizás eso ayude. Bueno, esto fue una enorme nota a pie de cap, así que los dejo y nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal.  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola; sale capítulo dos. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta pequeña historia mía, jeje. No diré más, aquí está el cap**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Mittens se sentó frente a su plato de comida. Llevaba lleno desde que Penny había vuelto de la escuela, varias horas atrás. La chica se había apresurado a hacer su tarea y luego se había ido directamente a la cama y de su cuarto no había salido. Era la que más afectada había quedado, y había buscado como loca a su querida mascota perdida, pero no la había encontrado, aun después de un año. Y, aun después de un año, todavía no se rendía, aunque cada vez buscaba con menos convicción y fuerza, como si estuviera comenzando a aceptar que no lo volvería a ver.

Mittens se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y centró su atención en algo más agradable. Conforme daba el primer bocado, comenzó a recordar el día en que lo había conocido a _él._

Un día cualquiera, más o menos dos meses después de que Bolt se hubiera ido. Ella aun lo lloraba y dormía siempre con el collar del can entre sus patas. Penny lo había buscado día y noche sin descansar, pero no había rastro de él.

* * *

Ese día, ella había salido en la noche a tratar de distraerse de esos pensamientos. Se había alejado del jardín y había llegado al lote contiguo al de casa de Penny. Se veía algo mal cuidado, pues la vegetación era muy frondosa y había arbustos y hierbas en todos lados, así como algunos árboles. Pero en ese momento, eso no le importaba a ella. Traía en una pata el collar de su querido can y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin detenerse.

 _-¿Qué te sucede?-_ Le preguntó una voz, asustándola. _-Lo lamento, no era mi intención, pero no pude evitar notar que estas llorando._

La gata miró en todas direcciones, sorprendida aun, buscando al dueño de la voz.

 _-No trates de encontrarme.-_ Le advirtió. _-Si me vieras, tendrías que hacer un sacrificio inimaginable._

Finalmente, la curiosidad deshizo el nudo que Mittens había tenido en la garganta y le permitió hablar. _-¿Q-Quién eres tú?_

La voz, grave pero con un tono amable, le negó: _-Ah, ah, ah. Yo pregunté primero, y no me ha contestado, señorita. ¿Por qué llora?_

Mittens se limpió las lágrimas, y luego le explicó a la voz lo que había pasado unos meses atrás, con todos los detalles que recordaba. La sola mención de los sucesos le provocó más lágrimas.

 _-Ya veo.-_ Contestó la voz con tonalidad reflexiva. _-Bueno, si me das unos días para pensar en ello, quizás pueda encontrar algo de esa pelea que no habías notado. Pero justo ahora te diré que no debes vivir en el pasado. Quien se queda mirando atrás no pone atención al presente y pierde aún más oportunidades de las que llora._

Mittens sintió que la voz estaba por marcharse. _-¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre._

 _-Trevor. Soy Trevor. Y puedes encontrarme aquí siempre que quieras, Mittens._

 _-De acuerdo, gracias, Trevor._

Después de eso, se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido desde la pelea luego de platicarlo con alguien, y solamente se dio cuenta de algo cuando puso una pata dentro de la casa. Ella no le había dicho su nombre, pero aun así Trevor la había llamado por este. Ese detalle avivó su curiosidad y la impulsó a volver con él al día siguiente, y el día después, y el que sigue, hasta que se convirtió en rutina ver a Trevor poco después de que se metiera el sol, sin importar si había lluvia, nieve o viento.

* * *

Terminó de comer y se relamió los labios. Miró por la ventana de la cocina. El sol ya se había metido, y la luna no tardaría en salir, significando que era hora de otra "cita" con Trevor. Él no lo sabía, pero, a lo largo de los meses, Mittens cada vez se había sentido más cómoda junto a él, al grado de que estaba segura de haberse enamorado. Eso la puso algo nerviosa; llevaba varias semanas armándose de valor para decirle a Trevor lo que sentía por él. Tal vez incluso por fin la dejaría verlo, una vez que le confesara sus sentimientos.

Con eso en mente comenzó a caminar a la salida. Atravesó la puerta de mascotas y se halló en el jardín. Entonces siguió pensando en Trevor. Era misterioso, muy misterioso. Nunca le había permitido verlo, y nunca le decía porque. También era sabio y prudente, cosa que no podía decir de cierto perro blanco…

Conforme caminaba lentamente por el césped, recordó la vez que él la había salvado.

* * *

Ese día, ella salió a pasear un poco. Ya conocía muy bien a Trevor y eran amigos cercanos, pues en los tres meses que tenían desde su primer encuentro, lentamente se habían conocido mucho. Aunque más bien, él la había conocido; había muchos detalles que Mittens no conocía sobre su misterioso amigo, siempre oculto entre la vegetación. Ella había andado un rato por la ciudad, pero ya yendo de regresó, se había topado con un par de perros callejeros.

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que nos trajo la suerte. Una linda gatita que está perdida.-_ Le había comentado el primero.

 _-¡Sí! ¡Una linda, tierna y desafortunada gata! Podemos jugar con ella.-_ Añadió el segundo, con un hocico babeante.

Mittens ni siquiera les había contestado. En cuanto terminaron de hablar, echó a correr con dirección a casa. Aunque corrió con todo lo que podía dar, no dejaba atrás a los perros. En esos momentos, sintió su tristeza regresar mientras sus pensamientos volvían con Bolt. El can la habría defendido de esos perros sin dudarlo un segundo, y le dolió el corazón al recordar lo cerca que había estado de decirle lo que sentía por él.

Sintiendo sus ánimos bajar, al llegar a casa no corrió a la seguridad de sus interiores, sino que se siguió de largo, sin estar poniendo mucha atención hacia donde iba. Eso hasta que chocó con la vegetación que cubría a Trevor.

 _-¿Mittens?-_ Preguntó confundido. _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

En medio segundo, la gata recordó que estaba huyendo.

 _-Un par de perros me viene persiguiendo.-_ Le explicó apresurada y desesperada.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, y Mittens temió que su amigo la hubiera dejado sola cuando lo necesitaba, algo que ya le había pasado varias veces y no creía ser capaz de soportar de nuevo.

 _-Muy bien.-_ Le dijo finalmente. _-Yo me encargo; sólo te pido que cierres los ojos y no los abras por nada hasta que te diga._

Ella volteó atrás y pudo ver al par de perros acercándosele. Confiando en Trevor, hundió su cara entre sus patas delanteras y cerró los ojos. Sólo pudo escuchar lo que pasó después.

 _-Mira, allá está. ¡Se rindió!_

 _-Menos mal, no tenía ganas de seguirla persiguiendo. Si no fuera tan linda no la habríamos seguido tan lejos y debería sentirse halagada por eso._

La gata casi podía sentirlos justo detrás de ella. Estaba por levantarse para seguir corriendo cuando escuchó a Trevor intervenir.

 _-Ciertamente, la chica es muy linda. Lamentablemente es mi amiga, y ustedes dos están molestándola. Se los diré una sola vez: váyanse de aquí._

Luego siguió la risa burlona de los dos.

 _-¿Y qué harás si no nos movemos?_

 _-¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite vegetal y nos enfrentas, galán?_

Pasaron algunos segundos más, antes de que Mittens escuchara un suspiro largo y profundo.

 _-Se los advertí, no lo nieguen._

Luego de eso, Mittens llegó a temer lo que Trevor iba a hacer. Lo había dicho como si fuera capaz de matarlos. La gata sintió tentación de abrir los ojos para ver, y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. Cuando sintió que no podría más, escuchó algo salir de los arbustos y de inmediato los dos perros comenzaron a titubear.

 _-E-Eso e-es…_

 _-U-Un d-d-dra…_

Luego, vino la voz de Trevor una vez más, sin tono elevado ni agresión. Solamente una palabra dicha con total neutralidad:

 _-Bu._

Los gritos de los perros hicieron presencia y Mittens escuchó sus pisadas alejándose de ella a toda velocidad, justo antes de escuchar a Trevor volver a su escondite.

 _-Muy bien, ya puedes abrirlos._

Tal y como había sospechado, los perros se habían ido y Trevor estaba bajo la vegetación una vez más.

 _-Gr-Gracias por salvarme, Trevor._

 _-No fue nada. Así funcionan los amigos, ¿no?_

* * *

-Así funcionan los amigos, Trevor.- Repitió en un tono soñador al terminar de recordar ese día. -Decidido; hoy te diré lo que siento.

Mientras se seguía acercando, recordó un poco más sobre su amor misterioso. Trevor parecía ser alguien excepcional, y siempre tenía una forma de levantarle el ánimo e impulsarla a que no se rindiera. Aunque no había visto nunca su apariencia, dudaba que eso fuera a importar. Ella estaba enamorada, y sólo eso era importante.

Con determinación por lo que había recordado, Mittens se dirigió directamente hacia donde sabía que Trevor estaba.

-Buenas noches, Mittens.- Saludó él antes de que ella terminara de llegar. -Apareciste más temprano hoy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó ella. No había hecho ninguna diferencia con su rutina del día anterior. Había comido tarde y luego salido a verlo. ¿Cómo sabría él la diferencia?

-No lo sé.- Respondió jugando. -Sólo quería ver que decías.

Mittens se rio un poco y sintió que era momento. Se preparó mentalmente e inhalo profundo.

-Trevor, hay algo que quiero decirte…- Comenzó

-También quiero decirte algo.- Esa frase le causó alegría. ¿Sería posible que él fuera a decirle lo mismo que ella quería decir? -Pero, damas primero.

La gata volvió a tomar aire; podía sentir que sus nervios aumentaban a cada segundo y se dio cuenta de que si no lo decía pronto, no lo diría en lo absoluto.

-Trevor, yo… quiero decirte que estoy-

-Alto ahí.- Cortó su voz. -No sigas, Mittens. Lo lamento, pero eso no es cierto.

-¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decirte.

-¿"Enamorada de ti" serían las palabras, acaso?

Mittens se quedó callada; haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó que Trevor solía adivinar en que estaba pensando o que estaba sintiendo sin que ella se lo dijera.

-¿Cómo…?

Trevor no respondió directamente.

-Escucha, Mittens, sé que te duele que Bolt se halla ido, y quizás crees que te enamoraste de mí, pero eso no es cierto.

-¡Claro que es cierto!- Se defendió la gata, algo desanimada. ¿La estaba rechazando?

-¿De verdad? Ni siquiera me has visto alguna vez. ¿Qué tal si soy un perro?

Entonces Mittens creyó percibir que Trevor había dicho "perro" a propósito. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a probarle que lo que ella sentía era real.

-¿Eso qué importa? Ya me enamoré de un perro una vez, puede volver a pasar.

La voz ignoró la segunda parte. -Corrección: _Estás_ enamorada de un perro.

-No es cierto, Trevor. Lo olvidé el mismo día que te conocí.

Trevor echó a reír, y Mittens comenzó a sentir que su paciencia se acababa. ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella se hubiera enamorado de él?

-Escucha, Mittens,- Dijo cuando terminó con sus risas. -jamás me has visto. Tal vez puedas enamorarte de un perro, bien. ¿Y si soy un ratón, o un cangrejo?

Mittens reflexionó un segundo. Se sintió triunfal cuando encontró un punto débil en su argumento. -Un ratón o un cangrejo no habrían asustado a esos dos perros.- Luego inhaló profundo otra vez. -¿Qué hay de malo con que yo te ame?

-Como un amigo, nada. Como algo más, todo. Yo no estoy destinado a emparejarme contigo, Mittens. Nací mucho antes que tú y moriré mucho después. Tu corazón le pertenece a él, y el suyo a ti.- Añadió, antes de que un objeto saliera de los arbustos y cayera frente a la gata. Era el collar de Bolt.

Mittens lo miró, su enojo aumentando, y luego lo tomó para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza lo más lejos que pudo. -¡Él me dejó, se fue cuando yo trataba de ayudarlo! ¡Y tú apareciste después y tomaste su lugar!

Trevor se tomó unos segundos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la gata molesta, e inició con un suspiro de frustración. -Mittens, es entendible que creas que estás enamorada de mí. Te ayudé cuando más lo necesitabas y te mostré otras perspectivas de lo que había pasado. Muchas veces la admiración o el agradecimiento se confunden con amor. Pero no es posible que tú y yo convivamos si no es como amigos. Si tú me vieras, tendrías que venir conmigo por el resto de tu vida y…

-Yo no le veo lo malo a eso.- Interrumpió ella. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Trevor siempre le había dicho que no ella no debía verlo. -De hecho, no me importa lo que digas, quieras o no ahora mismo te voy a ver.

Sin darle oportunidad a Trevor de responder, la gata se acercó a los arbustos y los abrió con sus patas. Pero no había nada.

-¿Trevor?- Preguntó, más asustada que frustrada.

-Ay, Mittens.- Contestó con un suspiro; su voz provenía de lo alto de un árbol cercano ahora y sonaba decepcionada. -Teníamos un acuerdo. ¿Qué me garantiza ahora que no tratarás de verme mañana, o el día siguiente? Desde el principio te dije que era de vital importancia que no vieras mi apariencia física.

-¿Pero por qué?- Volvió a preguntar, temiendo lo que Trevor diría, pues el tono que estaba usando era distante y neutro. -¿Qué eres?

-¿De verdad quieres saber? Bien. Soy una especie de… reptil. Uno muy grande. Y es todo lo que te voy a decir.

-Bueno, eres un reptil. No importa, estoy enamorada de ti.

-Dos podemos jugar a eso; no me gusta, pero no me estás dejando mucha opción.- Dijo Trevor, mitad para sí. -Bien, estás enamorada de mí. Lo lamento, pero yo no de ti.- Mittens sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar eso. -Eres una gata estupenda, pero no puedo, no debo y no estoy enamorado de ti. Y ahora que intentaste verme, debo irme.

La forma tan directa en que lo dijo, hizo que la gata sintiera que le rompían el corazón… de nuevo. -¿Por qué? ¿Nuestra amistad no significa nada para ti?

-Significa mucho. Y es por eso que me voy; intenté ayudarte, pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba causando y terminé confundiéndote. Por tu bien, para que puedas ver en dónde realmente está tu corazón, es que me voy. Y no puedo permitir que me veas.

Mittens comenzó a sentirse desesperada. -¡No lo haré! ¡Te prometo que jamás volveré a tratar de verte, Trevor! ¡Nunca mientras viva!- Gritó con voz quebrada. -Por favor.

-Eso me dijiste la primera vez que mencioné que no podías verme. Y, justo hoy, hace unos pocos minutos, intentaste hacer eso que prometiste no hacer. ¿Qué me garantiza que no volverá a pasar?

Ella ya no intentó defenderse. Sentía su mundo venirse abajo una vez más y no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Así no era como había imaginado el final de esa charla con Trevor.

-No… no me dejes…

-Lo lamento, Mittens.- Se disculpó, antes de hablar con una profundidad que ella sólo había escuchado una vez de él. -Pero tu sufrimiento no durará, siempre y cuando sepas olvidar y perdonar y dejes el orgullo de lado; pues las almas que están destinadas al amor siempre, sin importar las dificultades que atraviesen, terminan juntas, como debe ser.

La mirada baja de Mittens no le permitió ver a su amigo irse. Tan solo escuchó un leve aleteo y sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera sido Trevor. De algo estaba segura: no debió haber intentado decirle lo que sentía. Era la segunda vez que la dejaban justo en ese momento. Trató de contener las crecientes lágrimas, pero no duró un minuto antes de que estas comenzaran a correr libremente por sus mejillas. Su primera familia, Bolt, Trevor… ¿Qué acaso estaba condenada a perder a todo aquel por el que llegara a sentir afecto?

Regresó adentro, con la cola, la cabeza y los ánimos arrastrando. Al entrar pudo ver a Rhino, con su vista en la televisión. El hámster la desvió por unos segundos para fijarla en ella. Mittens le devolvió la mirada; luego su amigo regresó la vista al aparato, sin decir nada. La gata se sintió peor cuando recordó el porqué de sus acciones.

* * *

Poco más de mes y medio atrás, con ella ya segura de estarse enamorando de Trevor, Rhino había notado que salía de forma regular y con horarios. Un día se le había acercado a preguntarle a dónde iba, pero Mittens sentía que lo suyo con Trevor era privado, y, por alguna razón, no deseaba que su compañero supiera que hacía cuando salía.

- _No es de tu incumbencia, roedor.-_ Había maullado con indiferencia.

Pero el hámster había insistido, con su clásica emoción y vívida imaginación.

- _Anda, gata, dime que te traes. Quizás hasta podría ayudarte, después de todo, otra aventura no nos caería mal._

Lamentablemente, había lanzado sus siguientes palabras con más veneno del que esperaba.

 _-¡Dije que no es de tu incumbencia, rata! Mantente fuera de mis asuntos y regresa tu vista a ese aparato tuyo, ¡y déjala ahí!_

Después de eso, el hámster había retrocedido como si ella lo hubiera golpeado, y le había dedicado una mirada herida antes de hacer lo que ella había dicho.

* * *

Tras ese día, Rhino no le había dirigido la palabra si no era por mera cortesía, cosas como "Hola", "Buenos días", "Buenas noches" entre otras, además de que no esperaba a por su respuesta. Seguía con su vida y había hecho caso a las instrucciones que ella le había dado bajo esa influencia del enojo, manteniéndose en su mundo e ignorándola. Parecía que no se conocían, y, ahora que Trevor se había ido, ella se arrepentía de haber tratado al hámster de esa forma.

Se le acercó lentamente y se subió al sillón a distancia media de él.

-Rhino, quisiera hablar contigo.- Musitó en voz baja.

-Ahora no, Mittens.- Fue la respuesta de este.

-Pero es importante.- Insistió ella, sintiendo que, al menos, debía hacer las paces con él.

-Hay muchas cosas importantes, Mittens. Para mi es importante que, por favor, me dejes ver esto.

El tono cortante del roedor le dejó en claro que aún no la perdonaba del todo por lo que le había dicho; aunque ya era un progreso que le respondiera en primer lugar, así como que le hubiera pedido que la dejara con las palabras "por favor". Sintiéndose más sola que nunca se bajó del sillón y se encaminó a las escaleras.

-Lo siento, Rhino.

Aunque lo dijo con tono suficientemente alto como para que Rhino la escuchara, no hubo respuesta alguna. A Mittens no le extrañó, pero tampoco le hizo sentir mejor saber que el único amigo que le quedaba la estaba ignorando.

La gata subió sin fuerza al cuarto de Penny. La puerta estaba cerrada y tuvo que pasarle sus patas sin garras por encima varias veces hasta que la chica abrió la puerta un poco y se asomó.

-Oh, eres tú, Mittens.- Le dijo con un tono que solo reflejaba que ella se sentía igual de mal. -Ven.

Acto seguido le abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar en cuanto ella pasó. Observándola bien, Mittens notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos y su nariz escurría. Le preocupó ver el estado en el que se hallaba, así que la siguió cuando ella se volvió a tirar sobre su cama y se hizo un ovillo, sollozando y sorbiendo por la nariz como probablemente había hecho toda la tarde.

Mittens se subió a la cama también y se le acercó a su persona. Como estaba de espaldas a ella, se le subió en el costado y maulló para llamar su atención. Penny entonces alzó la vista y, bajo la mirada preocupada de Mittens, se secó las lágrimas y se sentó, poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

Ambas se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo. Mittens se dio cuenta de que no era la única sufriendo por la partida de Bolt, y de pronto comprendió a Rhino. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? El pequeño hámster también estaba dolido porque su héroe se hubiera ido, pero había tratado de mantener sus ánimos en alto, al igual que su fe en que volvería, como uno cuida una fogata en una fría noche de invierno al exterior.

 _Y yo pisoteé esa fogata hasta apagarla._ Pensó la gata con amargura. _Bolt tenía razón, sólo pienso en mí._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sin pasar desapercibida por Penny.

-Oh, Mittens.- Sollozó, rodeándola con sus brazos. -Yo también lo extraño. No sé qué le pudo pasar. Si se hubiera perdido, ya habría encontrado su camino a casa como la primera vez. Y sólo se me ocurren escenarios horribles, Mittens. Lo quiero de vuelta…

La gata solamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo de forma empática todo el dolor y sufrimiento de su persona. Pasó un rato antes de que Penny se fuera a dormir, con lágrimas aun en los ojos, pero Mittens se quedó despierta un rato más. Encima de una ventana, mirando la luna, la gata sintió algo. Algo que no pensó que volvería a sentir: su corazón cerrándose. La única otra vez que lo había sentido había sido en Nueva York, poco tiempo después de que la abandonaran. Bolt, con su encanto y determinación, se lo había abierto de nuevo. Y, cuando se fue, ella había comenzado a luchar día a día para mantenerlo abierto, aun en su ausencia. Trevor le había ayudado con esa labor… pero eso se había acabado ese mismo día; y Rhino…

No le quedaba nada ni nadie por quien valiera la pena mantener su corazón abierto y expuesto al dolor. Quizás, después, podría arreglar las cosas con el hámster. Pero por ahora, a medida de seguridad, lo más apto era cerrar su corazón y ocultar sus sentimientos una vez más. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Eso no importaba. La vieja Mittens, desconfiada y pesimista, había vuelto a despertar.

* * *

 **Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Como verán, se alternan, lo que quiere decir que el siguiente va a centrarse de nuevo en Bolt, para que vayan viendo ambos lados de esta moneda. No me queda mucho por decir; reviews cortos o largos se aprecian mucho y subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo.  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola. Creo que determiné el temporizador para esta historia; parece que me acomoda bastante bien subir un capítulo a la semana, y probablemente sea los miercoles. Así tengo tiempo para hacer otros pasatiempos mios y deberes también. Ahora, por cuestiones... por algunas cuestiones, no les diré que era Trevor; quizás lo adivinaron, pero no diré nada, jeje. En fin, aquí está el capítulo tres, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bolt seguía andando camino a casa; a diferencia de la primera vez, no había tomado un solo transporte, pues aunque sabía que tardaría más, quería todo el tiempo posible para pensar sobre lo que podía decir. Ya se hallaba en California, y considerablemente cerca de casa, pero aún tenía sus dudas. Se había sentido tentado a volver junto a Fox más de una vez, pero sabía que el beagle lo mataría si él regresaba a Las Vegas.

Comenzó a reconocer lugares cercanos a casa, y siguió andando aunque aún no tuviera del todo claro que podía decir, o como decirlo. También tenía en la cabeza lo que Fox le había mencionado " _Es obvio que te enamoraste de ella, y, por como describías su forma de ser contigo, es obvio que ella se enamoró de ti"_ Comenzaba a creer que tenía razón, pero no sabía si la tenía con respecto a él o a Mittens. O a los dos.

Para eso también le había servido el camino, para pensar al respecto. Si era posible que la gata hubiera estado enamorada de él, ya no era seguro. Podía haber conocido a alguien, haberlo olvidado, o simplemente seguir enojada con él. Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba al respecto más seguro sentía que su perspicaz amigo tenía razón, y él se había enamorado de Mittens; después de todo, ella le había mostrado el mundo, y lo había seguido y acompañado hasta casa, aun después de cómo se conocieron y de lo ocurrido en Las Vegas. Le debía mucho. Cada vez que Bolt recordaba todo eso sentía dolor, pues se daba cuenta una y otra vez de lo errónea y drástica que había sido su decisión. Y cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Mittens lo perdonara, sentía acelerarse su corazón, más cuando pensaba en el optimismo de Fox. _"Después de todo, si logras hacer que te perdone, quizás se vuelvan pareja."_

 _Pero primero tengo que hacer que me perdone._ Pensó el can, sintiendo un duro golpe a su propio optimismo. Luego se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, como intentando zafarse de esos pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Mittens lo perdonara si él mismo dudaba de ello? Si quería tener una posibilidad, debía poner toda su esperanza en que sí existía tal.

* * *

El sol se había puesto por cuarta vez desde que salió de las Vegas cuando ya se hallaba algunas cuadras de distancia. Entonces bajó su ritmo y siguió andando a paso tranquilo; casi no se había detenido en todo el trayecto, de modo que en cuanto llegó al jardín, unos quince minutos después, se tumbó sobre la hierba a descansar.

Observó alrededor durante varios minutos. No muchas cosas habían cambiado; nada en realidad. El césped, la casa, el granero, el árbol, todo se veía en su lugar. La luna estaba alzándose sobre él, bañándolo todo con su luz tenue. Eso tampoco había cambiado.

Una vez más pensó en lo que venía. Probablemente, a esa hora, Penny ya estaría en su cuarto, y Mittens también, así que tendría que encontrar donde pasar la noche y volver al día siguiente para buscar a la gata. Intentaría arreglar las cosas con ella. Tenía esperanza en que había una solución, pero, en el remoto caso de que no la alcanzaran, no quería esperanzar a Rhino y a Penny solo para irse de nuevo y desilusionarlos otra vez, así que procuraría que ellos no lo vieran, solo por si acaso. Especialmente Penny.

Con su curso de acción ya definido, el pastor suizo se levantó y se estiró, emitiendo un bostezo. Luego se sacudió un poco y habló para sí:

-Bueno, mañana vend–

-¿Bolt?- Interrumpió una voz. La voz de ella; la voz que él había extrañado desde el primer día, y la voz de la gata con la que ahora tenía que arreglar su error. Y sonaba sorprendida, pero apagada.

El can alzó las orejas, y repasó lo más rápido que pudo todo lo que había pensado, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sin nada más que hacer, se dio vuelta, sabiendo que encontraría a Mittens.

-Hola, Mittens.- Saludó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo encontrar.

Antes de que ella respondiera, Bolt notó algo. Mittens se veía diferente. Su mirada, ya no destellaba con la alegría que le había visto desde que llegaron a casa, sino todo lo contrario, era indiferente y falta de emoción, al igual que su respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El pastor suizo sintió un golpe de dolor al comprender que el estado en el que ella estaba era su culpa. Pero también sintió una oleada de determinación por arreglarlo.

-Eh… volví.

La gata rodó la mirada.

-No me digas.- Exclamó de manera sarcástica. Por un momento, él creyó que se daría vuelta y lo dejaría solo, pero al parecer su curiosidad ganó. -¿Y por qué volviste?

Esa pregunta le dio más esperanza a Bolt.

-Quería saber cómo estaban. Rhino, Penny… tú.

-Princesa.- Siguió la gata con evidente pesimismo. Sin embargo, el can no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al escuchar ese nombre, y ella lo notó. Soltó un suspiro de molestia mientras negaba con la cabeza y rodaba la vista de nuevo. -Bolt, ella vino al día siguiente. Le dije lo que había pasado; no me creyó. Luego de que "charláramos", entró a la casa y corroboró que te habías largado. No la volví a ver.

-Entonces… tenías razón.- Musitó el can, mitad para él, antes de reírse levemente. -No me sorprende.

Por primera vez, la gata abrió los ojos con interés.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no me sorprende. Después de todo, siempre tienes razón.- Respondió el can, sintiendo que la semilla de esperanza que había plantado en sí antes de iniciar la conversación crecía.

Por unos momentos, la gata pareció halagada. Luego, de golpe, su mirada se apagó de nuevo. -¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con halagos? ¿Qué si me dices un par de cosas lindas olvidaré todo lo que pasó durante este año y te perdonaré como si me hubieras pisado por accidente, así sin más?

Bolt retrocedió un poco.

-No, no. Yo no quería…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí, Bolt? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve intranquila? ¿Sabes cómo sufrí? ¿O Rhino? ¿Penny?- Reclamó Mittens, cada vez alzando más la voz.

El can se quedó callado, con la mirada de la gata sobre él. De pronto sintió que todo su optimismo se evaporaba. Ella tenía razón, le había hecho mucho daño, tanto como a su persona y su mejor amigo. Y no podía arreglarlo así como así, sería algo que tomaría tiempo, y no estaba seguro de que la gata parada frente a él estuviera dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad.

-…Lo lamento, Mittens. De verdad que sí.- Susurró con la cabeza gacha.

-Tienes motivos para.- Le espetó ella. Si había aceptado sus disculpas, no le habían parecido suficiente compensación, ¿por qué habrían de? Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Mittens comenzara a darse vuelta.

Bolt supo que la estaba perdiendo, y quiso saber algo. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?

-Sí;- Dijo deteniéndose y volteando atrás. La única palabra que dijo le dolió a Bolt en todo su ser, pero, de igual forma, tampoco le sorprendió. -vete.

-De verdad lo lamento Mittens. No era mi intención.- Al ver que ella estaba abriendo la boca, se apresuró a añadir: -Actué de forma estúpida e impulsiva, y abandoné a quien más me importa mientras mi enojo me cegaba. No te culpo si no quieres volver a verme. Pero si es así, hazme un favor, ¿puedes? Dile a Rhino que estoy aquí.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó sin interés alguno.

-Quiero hablar con él. Pero si Penny me ve se va a emocionar y no quiero lastimarla más. Ya los lastimé demasiado a los tres y no puedo arreglarlo, pero tampoco lo volveré a hacer.

La gata se regresó un poco y miró a Bolt a los ojos, pero él no pudo descifrar su expresión.

-¿Te vas a ir?

-Eso me dijiste que hiciera; y lo más importante para mí eres tú. Si lo necesario para que tú estés bien involucra no volver a verme, entonces eso haré. Pero antes quiero volver a platicar con Rhino. Y haría lo mismo con Penny, pero no tengo forma de explicarle lo que pasó, así que es mejor dejarla fuera de todo esto.

La gata pareció sorprendida de que él hubiera aceptado su petición de irse así como así. Sin embargo, al igual que las veces anteriores, se desvaneció con rapidez, dando paso de nuevo a esa mirada indiferente con el ceño fruncido.

-Ven mañana al mediodía. Te traeré a tu fanático número uno.- Mittens recalcó demasiado las últimas tres palabras, y Bolt comprendió que Rhino probablemente también estaba afectado. _¿Cómo no iba a estarlo, con lo que les hice?_ Para cuando terminó de pensar, la gata ya se estaba alejando de él.

-Gracias.- Dijo con suficiente fuerza para que alcanzara a escucharlo, pero no demasiada; no quería que Penny se enterara de su regreso, menos si no se iba a quedar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, Bolt llegó al jardín. Esperó unos minutos, igual que la noche anterior, sentado de espaldas a la entrada de la casa, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero salir!

Ni siquiera tenía que voltear, la voz de Rhino era inconfundible. Cuando lo hizo, vio que la gata estaba sosteniendo la esfera de Rhino entre sus patas, mientras el hámster intentaba librarse de su agarre, probablemente para volver adentro a ver la televisión.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto?- Le reclamó irritada. -Sólo hazme caso por un momento y mira hacia allá.

El hámster, dándose cuenta de que no podría volver adentro sin antes complacer a la gata, se giró.

-¿Qué quieres que–? ¿Bolt?

Mittens entonces bajó la esfera de Rhino al suelo, y se alejó de los dos, mirando de manera inexpresiva a Bolt antes de hacerlo. Al can le habría gustado pedirle que se quedara, pero ya había hablado con ella. En ese momento, en quien debía poner su atención era en Rhino.

-Hola, Rhino.- Saludó, de la misma forma que hizo con Mittens la noche anterior, esperando que su amigo no hubiera quedado tan afectado como la gata.

Por unos segundos, no hubo respuesta. El hámster se limitó a observar al pastor suizo y viceversa. Bolt notó que en un momento dado, Rhino movió los bigotes. Luego, sin decir nada, se dio vuelta dentro de su esfera y usó sus patas para abrirla. Cuando la tapa cayó al suelo, el roedor salió sin mayor prisa de ella, la rodeó con calma y luego, gritó:

-¡Sabía que volverías!- Entonces comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía afrontar con su tamaño en dirección a Bolt. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le saltó encima, llegando a la mitad de una de sus piernas, y lo abrazó.

El can solamente sintió alegría al ver que Rhino lo perdonaba. Con su otra pata, rodeó a su amigo en un abrazo que duró un minuto antes de bajarlo al suelo de nuevo. Mirando alrededor, vio que Mittens no se había metido a la casa, sino que estaba sentada en la distancia, de espaldas a los dos, y solamente miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo, Bolt!- Exigió Rhino. -¿Cómo fue la vida en lo salvaje? ¿Enfrentaste villanos? ¿Forjaste alianzas? ¿Dónde estableciste tu base de operaciones? Espero que no me hallas reemplazado con algún chucho cualquiera, ¿eh?- Ni oportunidad le dio a Bolt de contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. -¡Oh, y no te he contado lo mejor! Creo que la gente de tu show se desesperó más, ¡porque añadieron zombies a la serie! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Aliens y zombies? Ahora sólo la veo para reírme un rato, no le queda nada bueno. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, pero sabía que volverías! ¡Bolt nunca dejaría a sus amigos atrás, no señor!

Finalmente el hámster se quedó sin aliento, dándole oportunidad a Bolt de contestarle. -También me da gusto verte, Rhino.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal estuvo el año?- Volvió a preguntar el hámster, más calmado. -Veo que hubo batallas, esas cicatrices te hacen ver como todo un héroe de guerra.

Bolt no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Al menos Rhino ahora se encontraba mejor. -Bueno, si me dejas contártelo, te lo contaré.- Le dijo, mientras miraba a Mittens y la invitaba a acercarse con un gesto de cabeza. Sin embargo, la gata se limitó a darle la espalda de nuevo, aunque el can pudo notar que sus orejas estaban apuntando en dirección a él.

Durante la siguiente hora, entre amigos intercambiaron historias de lo ocurrido durante el último año, aunque era Bolt quien más cosas tenía por contar. Rhino estuvo siempre atento y durante ese tiempo, no dio un solo rastro de estar molesto con él por irse, sino que estaba alegre de que hubiera vuelto. Finalmente, cuando Bolt se quedó sin anécdotas que narrar, puso una expresión un poco más seria.

-Rhino, te voy a asignar una misión.- El hámster abrió los ojos con emoción. -Necesito que cuides de Penny y de Mittens por mí.

La mirada de Rhino se apagó con rapidez. -¿Qué? ¿Te irás de nuevo?- Preguntó con tono y gesto que solamente hicieron que Bolt se sintiera mal.

Antes de contestar, Bolt notó que Mittens se había acercado a ellos, aunque seguía en la misma posición: sentada mirando hacia el lote contiguo, dándoles la espalda y con las orejas apuntándoles a los dos.

El can cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez mientras pensaba en una forma de explicárselo a Rhino. Luego se dijo que no tenía por qué mentirle o tratarlo como a un niño.

-Escucha, Rhino. Yo estoy… enamorado de Mittens, ¿sí?- El hámster asintió, con una expresión que decía que eso no era una noticia para él. -Y le hice mucho daño al irme, en especial porque lo hice después de que tuviéramos una pelea. Ahora ella no quiere tenerme de vuelta aquí, y no la culpo por eso.- Suspiró una vez más, y alzó un poco la voz en espera de que la gata alcanzara a escucharlo. -Su bienestar es lo más importante para mí, y eso, justo ahora, involucra que no me vuelva a ver. Así que lo haré, sin importar lo mucho que vaya a doler; y comprendo que en realidad, no tengo derecho a volver a poner una pata dentro de esa casa a menos que cada uno de los que viven en ella esté de acuerdo.

-Pero yo sí estoy de acuerdo.- Contestó Rhino, casi implorándole. -Y Penny y su mamá también lo estarán. ¡La del problema es la gata!

-Pero su opinión es la más importante para mí, amigo. La amo más que a nada, y créeme, me duele que no me pueda perdonar, pero no tengo derecho a acusarla de nada. No cuando yo provoqué esto. Si le hubiera hecho caso, no estaríamos aquí.

Rhino bajó su mirada unos segundos, y se quedó contemplando algo que sólo él podía ver. Luego, la alzó de nuevo. -Comprendo, Bolt. No te fallaré.- Dijo con un tono de orgullo.

-Una cosa más.- Le pidió Bolt. -No te enojes con ella, Rhino. La culpa de esto es mía y de nadie más. Trátala bien, por favor. Y saluda a Penny por mí.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó el hámster, con lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos.

Bolt no pudo contestar con palabras, no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y con la cabeza gacha, asintió levemente.

-¿Y a dónde irás?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, Rhino.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el roedor dijera algo aventurado.

-¿Podrías volver mañana a la misma hora? Penny y su mamá no estarán, y así podríamos hablar un poco más. Incluso podría ayudarte a pensar en dónde vivir.

Bolt no supo que contestar. Instintivamente movió su vista a Mittens. La gata ya no estaba de espaldas, y lo estaba mirando también, de modo que sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella la desvió casi de inmediato y luego le dijo a Bolt:

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

Bolt suspiró, sintiendo otra punzada de dolor, y luego se dirigió a su amigo:

-Sí, supongo que podría venir un rato.

La mirada de Rhino se encendió de nuevo. -¡Genial! Mediodía, Bolt; ni un segundo tarde.- Le dijo mientras le apuntaba con ambas manos.

-Claro que sí, Rhino.

Después de eso, ambos amigos se dieron otro abrazo, y el hámster regresó al interior de la casa. Mittens seguía afuera, quieta en el mismo sitio.

-Mittens, yo…

-Ni lo intentes, Bolt. Sólo vete y ya.- Interrumpió la gata. El can alcanzó a ver una lágrima escapar de su párpado, y al instante comenzó a acercársele. -¡Dije vete! ¡Lárgate!- Le gritó al notarlo.

Bolt se detuvo en seco, asombro en su mirada, y luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con la cabeza gacha y la vista en el suelo, no sin escuchar antes que Mittens comenzaba a llorar abiertamente. No tuvo el valor para mirarla una vez más antes de salir por completo del jardín y dirigirse a donde había pasado la noche anterior.

* * *

Ya estando en su refugio temporal, el cual estaba bastante cerca de la casa, Bolt comenzó a analizar lo que había pasado ese día.

Por lo menos, Rhino se encontraba bien ahora que lo había visto. Aunque sabía muy bien que el hámster no quería que él se alejara, también sabía que cumpliría con lo que le había pedido y cuidaría de Mittens y Penny.

Mittens era otro tema completamente diferente. La gata no daba señales de querer perdonarlo, menos de permitirle volver a vivir en esa casa, y eso lo comprendía. Lo que no comprendía, era por qué se había puesto a llorar ese día, cuando él tenía que irse. No daba con ninguna causa aparente, y le dio vueltas al asunto durante al menos media hora.

-¡Pero claro!- Se gritó al dar con lo que creía era la respuesta. -Sigue herida. Y verme no ayuda. Quizás entonces no debería volver…

Pero ya se había comprometido a ver a Rhino al día siguiente al mediodía. Entonces encontró una solución: Si verlo le causaba dolor, entonces Bolt volvería al día siguiente a ver a Rhino, y luego se iría… para siempre.

* * *

 **Y bueno, supongo que podríamos decir que nos vemos en una semana. Como mencioné arriba, un capítulo por semana me parece un ritmo razonable, así tengo tiempo para escribir con calmita y no descuidar otros pasatiempos mios, así como la escuela; porque cuando actualizaba diario normalmente terminaba haciendo la tarea al día siguiente, minutos antes de que la revisaran, jejeje. En fin, agradezco mucho el apoyo, los reviews y que sigan mi segunda historia, y nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo.  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Sale siguiente capítulo. Una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. Bueno, los dejo que lean.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Mittens terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas con una pata. No podía comprender porque había comenzado a llorar en primer lugar. No había ninguna razón por la cual… ¿O sí? ¿Acaso podría ser por Bolt? ¡Pero eso no tenía sentido! Bolt se había ido por su voluntad, y ella ahora ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sin él. No lo necesitaba; él no tenía derecho, no _merecía_ volver a poner una pata dentro de esa casa, dijera lo que dijera.

Entonces, de golpe, recordó algo que Trevor le dijo alguna vez: _"No es nuestro trabajo decidir quién merece que. No tenemos ninguna autoridad para juzgar las acciones ajenas, por más crueles que parezcan, porque nunca hemos visto la vida desde otra perspectiva que no sea la nuestra."_ Sintió más lágrimas amenazando con salir al recordar cómo había arruinado su amistad con Trevor por estar en el fulgor de su desesperación. Perdiendo el apetito, empujó su plato y se levantó para salir de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Rhino con la boca llena.

-Quiero estar sola.- Contestó ella, tratando de que el hámster no viera sus ojos húmedos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hace cinco días intenté hablar contigo, y me mandaste al diablo. ¿Por qué yo habría de contestarte ahora, roedor?- Le preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para encararlo.

Sorprendentemente, Rhino se veía tranquilo, y le sostuvo la mirada mientras tragaba antes de responder. -Primero que nada, lo lamento.- Dijo con rapidez, pero con sinceridad también. -Y segundo, porque soy el único con el que vas a poder hablar si no dejas que Bolt se quede.

-¿Quieres jugar a eso?- Le preguntó alzando la voz. Aunque tuvo que admitir para sí que Rhino estaba obedeciendo el encargo de Bolt al pie de la letra, pues no se mostraba enojado o molesto en lo absoluto. -Ya pasé un año sin Bolt, y puedo pasar lo mismo sin ti. He vivido sin amigos más tiempo del que tú has vivido.

-¿Y realmente quieres volver a eso, Mittens? ¿Ir por la vida sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie que te apoye?

La gata no pudo responder a eso. Luego de terminar de medir las palabras que había dicho, y de procesar las que Rhino le había contestado, simplemente se dio vuelta y comenzó a salir de la cocina de nuevo.

-Sé que lo extrañas, no necesito un detective para saberlo.- Añadió el hámster mientras ella se marchaba. -No hubo una sola noche de este año en la que no dijeras su nombre en sueños. Ni siquiera ayer, que ya lo habías visto de nuevo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se defendió dándose vuelta, pero sin volver a la cocina. –Yo no hablo dormida.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¡Estás dormida cuando lo haces!

Sintiendo que su pequeño compañero la había dejado sin respuesta por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, le dedicó una mirada furtiva antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el jardín, pensó en lo que Rhino había dicho. ¿Era posible que de verdad extrañara a Bolt? Se sacudió la cabeza. _¡Claro que no!_ Pensó. _Bolt se fue, punto. No hay nada más que discutir, y se irá de nuevo, ¡porque no lo quiero aquí!_

-¿Y todo ese enojo?

Mittens reconoció al instante esa voz. Olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado, comenzó a correr hacia el lote contiguo.

-¡Trevor! ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me guste que hayas vuelto, pero… tú habías dicho…

-Y es cierto que debo irme; esta es la última vez que hablarás conmigo, Mittens. Solamente regresé para hacerte ver el error que estás cometiendo.

-¿Tú también?- Se quejó, antes de preguntar con escepticismo. -¿Qué, lo viste todo?

La voz pasó su tono por alto. -Todo. Incluso lo que tú no viste.

A Mittens le molestó que su última conversación con Trevor fuera a girar con respecto a Bolt. Sin embargo, no quería irse y dejarlo a sabiendas de que no lo volvería a ver. Rodó la mirada y suspiró derrotada.

-Habla.

Trevor se aclaró la garganta. -No estás viendo todo lo que Bolt hizo por ti. Él…

-Te diré lo que hizo por mí.- Interrumpió molesta. -Me dejó sola, me rompió el corazón y estropeó todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Respondió Trevor con calma. -Lo que tú no quieres ver, es lo que él está haciendo para arreglar eso que dijiste. Volvió contigo, aun después de un año. Se disculpó por delante y admitió que la culpa era suya, aun cuando tú cargas con parte de esa culpa.- Antes de poder contestar, Trevor siguió. -Mittens, se necesitan dos para bailar tango; Bolt no habría podido discutir tanto si no hubieras contestado cada uno de sus argumentos previos al final. Él ya puso su orgullo de lado y además se dio cuenta de que te corresponde. Nada lo haría más feliz que volver aquí y pasar su vida contigo.

-Eso no es…

-Y hablando del rey de Roma.- Le cortó Trevor antes de quedarse callado.

Mittens no comprendió porque hizo eso, hasta que giró su cabeza. Del otro lado de la calle, Bolt estaba caminando con un poco de comida en su boca, iba a paso regular, pero no dejaba de voltear hacia la casa. En un momento dado, dejó la comida en el suelo y se sentó a ver su antiguo hogar. No se movió por algunos segundos; luego sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad y se gritó a sí mismo. Mittens alcanzó a escucharlo con claridad "¡Despierta, Bolt, ella te odia!" La gata casi pudo sentir el dolor que le había causado decir eso, y lo miró alejarse con tristeza.

-¿Ves?

Mittens negó con la cabeza. -No es cierto; no es posible.- Se quedó callada unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos. -No, Trevor, esta vez te equivocaste. Ya no lo amo.

Trevor dejó salir aire, emitiendo un "mmm" pensativo. -Bueno, como digas.

A Mittens le sorprendió. -¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué? Yo también puedo equivocarme; estoy en mi derecho de. Además, yo sé lo que veo cuando lo veo, y ya te dije lo que veo.- Hubo una pequeña pausa, que terminó con un suspiro. -Hasta luego, Mittens, espero que todo salga bien.

-¡Espera!- Pero los arbustos sonaron al rozar con algo y Trevor, fuera lo que fuera, salió del otro lado de la vegetación.

Derrotada, molesta y confundida, Mittens volvió adentro. Subió al cuarto y, por primera vez en un año, usó su propio colchón, buscando probar que tenía razón. Pero, ¿de verdad tenía razón? ¿Acaso quería tener razón, olvidar a Bolt y condenarlo a una vida en las calles?

 _Él se condenó solo._ Se dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Fue una de las noches más largas para la gata. No lograba quedarse dormida y no comprendía porque. Se había acurrucado, cambiado de posición, de colchón, subido a la cama de Penny, bajado de nuevo, y nada. Frustrada luego de cambiar de posición por milésima vez, Mittens se levantó y bajó al primer piso, buscando algo para distraerse; si no podía dormir, al menos podría hacer algo útil mientras tanto. Le sorprendió encontrar a Rhino, perfectamente despierto y con la televisión apagada, sobre el sillón.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le preguntó al verla. Ella asintió. -Ya veo.

-¿Y tú?

-Igual. Además, estoy pensando en algún lugar donde Bolt pueda vivir.

Esa frase le pegó más de lo pensó. Bolt y Rhino estaban haciendo lo que ella decía, a pesar de no agradarles la idea. Bolt por amor, y Rhino por seguir al primero. Como Rhino había dicho en su conversación de hace rato, la del "problema" era ella. Pero no habría un "problema" si Bolt no se hubiera largado en primer lugar. La culpa seguía siendo de él, sin importar lo que dijera nadie.

Un chasquido la regresó a la realidad; al bajar la vista y ver a Rhino mirándola fijamente, imaginó que debió haberle hecho una pregunta y estaba esperando la respuesta.

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

-Dije que si no era posible que Bolt se quedara.- Repitió el hámster. Mittens no escuchó acusación en su pregunta, sino más bien parecía que le estaba rogando.

Aun así, la sola mención de esa idea cerró su cabeza a cualquier respuesta positiva. -No, -Maulló con firmeza, pero sin agresión. -no puede quedarse.

Rhino suspiró. -Pero allá afuera es peligroso. Sólo porque ya vivió un año ahí no significa que logrará el segundo, y no… bueno, está bien. Como quieras.- Terminó de decir, claramente decepcionado; la gata se dio cuenta de que Rhino _seguía_ obedeciendo la instrucción de Bolt, e imaginó que lo seguiría haciendo, como bien se dice, hasta el final de los tiempos, por su lealtad al pastor suizo.

Entonces decidió que no quería pensar más. Viendo un reloj que indicaba cuarto para las dos, se dio cuenta de que no había dormido nada y no pudo contener un bostezo. Se bajó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Lo lamento, Rhino.

El hámster ocultó lo mejor que pudo su tristeza, sin mucho resultado. -No importa. Le irá bien.- Tampoco sonaba convencido de lo que había dicho.

Mittens suspiró y volvió a subir al cuarto. Una vez que llegó, sin pensarlo, se dirigió al colchón de Bolt y se recostó. Le tomó algunos minutos, pero, con un poco de ayuda por parte de la suave lluvia que había afuera, finalmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Sus sueños no fueron mejores. Intermitentes y confusos, Mittens primero soñó que estaba afuera de la casa. En el jardín, escuchaba a Trevor llamándola. Ella se acercaba sin dudarlo, animada por poder hablar con su amigo.

-¿Sí, Trevor?- Preguntaba.

-Mittens, hay algo que quiero decirte. Dos cosas en realidad.- Contestaba la voz.

-Dime.

-Lo lamento mucho por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.- Había confesado, con algo de pena en su voz.

-¿D-De verdad?- Preguntaba ella, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

-Así es. Y eso sólo significa que permitiré que me veas. Pero debo decirte que… esta no es mi voz tampoco.

-No importa, Trevor, no importa nada más.- Llena de esperanza, había añadido. -Ven, déjame verte.

Entonces algo comenzó a cambiar, y la respuesta de Trevor sonó con una voz mucho más aguda y chillante.

-Bien, aquí voy.

Luego los arbustos habían comenzado a moverse, mientras Mittens se emocionaba más. ¡Por fin iba a ver la misteriosa forma de su amado! Pero esa emoción se convirtió en espanto cuando Rhino saltó de los arbustos.

-¿¡Rhino!?

-¡Claro que sí! Mega increíble, ¿eh, linda?- Había dicho mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mittens.

* * *

La gata se despertó agitada, respirando como si hubiera corrido desde Nueva York sin descansar. Le tomó varios minutos calmarse del todo, mientras trataba de sacarse ese sueño de la cabeza, negando con la misma y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Era una imagen mental que _no_ quería volver a tener, y tampoco se explicaba porque soñaría con eso. Poco después de calmarse, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Siendo cerca del mediodía, Mittens estaba afuera de la casa, esperando a Bolt por petición de Rhino, mientras este terminaba con unos "asuntos importantes", refiriéndose claramente a terminar de ver un programa. Llegó la hora acordada, pero Bolt no apareció. _Seguro ni quiso volver a asomarse por aquí._ Pensó con molestia.

Mittens entonces puso su atención en otras cosas, particularmente tratando de sacarse de la mente el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. Luego se le ocurrió una idea: Si Trevor se había ido, ella podía ir a su escondite y comprobar que no era Rhino.

-Sí, quizás eso ayude.- Se dijo.

Entonces la gata comenzó a andar hacia los arbustos donde Trevor se escondía. Al llegar, se detuvo unos momentos.

-¿Trevor?

No hubo respuesta.

Aun dudando un poco, Mittens comenzó a meter una pata en los arbustos con lentitud. Terminó con esa y metió la otra. Así, hasta que se halló bajo la vegetación que siempre había ocultado a su amigo de la vista de la gata. No había nada ahí, ni el olor de Rhino, ni el de nadie, como si Trevor jamás hubiera estado. Suspirando, mitad aliviada, mitad dolida, la gata salió de los arbustos sólo para ver a Rhino corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Mittens, Mittens! ¡Bolt no ha llegado!

-¿Y?

El hámster la miró de forma acusadora. -¿Cómo que "y"? Ya es más de la una, y él no llegaría tan tarde si no estuviera en problemas.

La gata rodó la vista, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a preocuparse también, pues sabía que él tenía razón. Le propuso a Rhino esperar con él hasta que el perro se mostrara y ambos se sentaron en el jardín.

Pasó una media hora más antes de que hubiera algún cambio, comenzando por un maullido de Mittens:

-Si no quiere que Penny lo vea, será mejor que llegue pronto.

Rhino no contestó; en su lugar, un grito se escuchó desde lejos.

-¡Métanse a la casa, ya!

Ambos voltearon a buscar de donde había provenido la voz, hasta dar con Bolt corriendo frenéticamente hacia ellos.

-¡Adentro, ahora!- Repitió el can.

Mittens entonces miró un poco más allá y vio que, detrás de Bolt, había unos cinco perros más, todos persiguiéndolo mientras ladraban como locos.

-Rhino, vamos adentro.- Ordenó, sintiendo su miedo por perros callejeros renacer.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Bolt así nos lo pidió.- Y, sin darle tiempo de quejarse o reclamar, tomó su esfera y corrió a la seguridad de su hogar. Rápidamente buscó algo con que bloquear la puerta para mascotas y luego se alejó de esta.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Así no va a poder entrar!- Le reclamó el hámster al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡No salgan por nada del mundo!- Se escuchó desde afuera.

Entonces Mittens se dio cuenta de que Bolt no _quería_ entrar. Y eso sólo significaba que los iba a enfrentar. Con los ojos bien abiertos, y totalmente sorprendida, se subió al sillón que estaba junto a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba. Rhino llegó junto a ella momentos después.

Bolt se detuvo a buena distancia de la casa y se giró para encarar al grupo de perros, que se frenó por igual e hizo un semicírculo alrededor suyo. Observándolos bien, Mittens vio que eran un poco más pequeños que Bolt. Pero también eran muchos más. Sólo el líder, un rottweiler, era más alto que él, y no lo era por mucho.

-Mátenlo.- Ordenó a los pocos segundos.

Entonces Bolt se alejó un poco de ellos y se preparó para pelear.

El primer perro se lanzó sobre Bolt con intenciones de ponerlo contra el piso, pero el can usó su impulso y lo lanzó por detrás suyo, dándose una vuelta hacia atrás en el proceso. El segundo y el tercero se le acercaron cada uno por un costado. Saltaron al mismo tiempo para golpearlo de cada lado, pero Bolt simplemente retrocedió un poco más, y chocaron el uno contra el otro. El pastor suizo estaba conservando la calma, aunque su expresión era seria. El cuarto perro le saltó al lomo mientras Bolt aun observaba a los dos perros caídos. Rasguñando y mordiendo, comenzó a provocar que emanara sangre de la espalda del cachorro. Bolt trató de quitárselo durante varios segundos, girando como si persiguiera su cola, hasta que alcanzó a morder la del perro; mientras este aullaba de dolor, Bolt se tiró al piso y giró, aplastando a su atacante y sacándole el aire.

-¡Bien!- Gritó Rhino, apoyando a su héroe.

El líder solamente se quedó viendo mientras Bolt se levantaba y se le acercaba. Intercambiaron algunas palabras que Mittens no alcanzó a escuchar, pero la conversación finalizó cuando el rottweiler agachó la cabeza y comenzó a gruñirle. Momentos después le saltó encima a Bolt.

A diferencia de los primeros cuatro, este parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, además de que tenía muchas más cicatrices en todo el cuerpo. La gata dedujo que los primeros cuatro eran nuevos en el negocio callejero y solamente el rottweiler tenía experiencia. Quizás por eso habían atacado a Bolt, para entrenar un poco.

Un grito de Rhino la devolvió a la realidad. -¡No, Bolt!

Volviendo a poner atención, vio que el rottweiler tenía a Bolt inmóvil contra el piso. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, el pastor suizo usó sus patas traseras para lanzar a su oponente lejos de él. El perro aterrizó mal y, por cómo comenzó a caminar, parecía haberse lastimado una pata.

La cara de emoción del hámster delataba que se sentía como si estuviera viendo el show de televisión. Mittens no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver que Bolt los había vencido a los cinco. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no duró. Mientras Bolt se hallaba distraído hablándole al rottweiler, probablemente para decirle que se fuera sin pelear más, el primer perro se había levantado, y se estaba acercando a Bolt por la espalda.

-¡Bolt!- Gritaron los dos.

El grito no llegó a sus oídos. Unos segundos después, el líder intentó darle un zarpazo horizontal a Bolt. Este se agachó para evadirlo, pero al levantarse de nuevo, el otro perro le cayó sobre el lomo y le mordió el cuello. Bolt se retorció, buscando quitárselo de encima; sin embargo, los dos que habían chocado uno contra otro ya se hallaban de pie de nuevo, y lo golpearon por un costado, con lo que el can cayó al suelo. Luego, entre los tres comenzaron a arañarlo y morderlo y aunque Bolt se defendía y regresaba los ataques, no lograba quitárselos de encima. Pasó poco menos de un minuto.

-¡Alto!- Gritó el líder.

Los tres perros de detuvieron y se alejaron. La imagen del cachorro era desgarradora, cubierto de heridas y con su pelaje blanco manchado y apelmazado por brillantes manchas y chorros rojo escarlata que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando el rottweiler llegó junto a él. Una vez más hubo una pequeña conversación entre ellos, y finalmente, el perro se alejó de Bolt un poco, mientras ordenaba con un gesto a los otros tres que fueran por el último de ellos. Los perros obedecieron sin rechistar y se alejaron de ambos. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Mittens se aferró a la esperanza de que se irían y dejarían ahí a Bolt. Cuando los otros cuatro perros llegaron junto a su líder y todos comenzaron a caminar para alejarse, ese sentimiento creció.

Luego, de la nada, el rottweiler se regresó con brusquedad y mordió a Bolt en la garganta con fuerza, zarandeando su cabeza bruscamente mientras lo hacía. El crujido se escuchó incluso a través de la ventana, y fue inmediatamente reemplazado por el aullido de Rhino mientras ella quedaba congelada en el sitio por la impresión de lo que había pasado.

-¡Bolt! ¡No!

* * *

-¡Gata!

Mittens abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, escaneando los alrededores con la vista. Seguía aterrada por esa imagen, y le tomó unos segundos ver que el grito había sido Rhino, y que estaban en el cuarto de Penny. Para cuando comprendió que sólo había sido un muy desagradable sueño, Rhino ya la estaba jalando de una pata, como si quisiera que ella fuera tras él.

-¿Qué quieres, roedor?- Le preguntó tratando de sonar molesta, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida de que el hámster la hubiera sacado de esa pesadilla.

-Es Bolt.- Contestó el hámster, claramente preocupado. -No ha llegado.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Dijo que no vendría hasta mediodía.

- _Es_ mediodía.

Mittens abrió los ojos al máximo. -¡¿Y qué hacía yo dormida a mediodía?!

-Te dormiste tarde anoche.- Le recordó. -Y odias que te despierten, así que te dejé dormir. Pero eso no importa ahora, Bolt no ha llegado y me está preocupando.

La última imagen de su sueño comenzó a colarse en su cabeza. Tratando de no entrar en pánico, pensó en otra posibilidad para que el can se hubiera tardado.

-Anoche llovió. Eso puede haberlo retrasado.

Rhino se le quedó viendo y alzó una ceja. -Oh, claro. Olvidé que Bolt venía en auto y tiene que conducir despacio para no chocar.

Soltando un bufido, la gata volvió a pensar. -¿Qué tal si salió a buscar comida?

-Eso no le impidió llegar a tiempo ayer.

Mittens comenzó a desesperarse, y, peor aún, comenzó a compartir el miedo que Rhino estaba sintiendo. Trató de pensar en alguna otra posible explicación, pero no se le estaba ocurriendo nada. Su mente se estaba nublando y su calma se desvanecía mientras ella no paraba de visualizar al perro muriendo violentamente en una pelea.

Otro movimiento en su pata la hizo bajar su vista a Rhino. El hámster era fuerte, pero se veía frágil en ese momento, tratando de no entrar en pánico al igual que ella. Sus ojos, que habían vuelto a brillar como la fogata desde que vio a Bolt de nuevo, estaban empañados de preocupación.

-Mittens, ¿podemos ir a buscarlo?

-Sí.- Contestó ella sin dudarlo un segundo.

Un poco más calmados los dos, bajaron al primer piso. Rhino esperó a Mittens mientras desayunaba y luego se subió a ella para salir ambos a toda prisa a buscar a Bolt.

Mientras tomaban rumbo a las zonas en las que Mittens sabía que encontrarían callejeros, comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué acaso quería que Bolt volviera?

 _¡Eso no importa ahora, él podría estar en peligro!_ Se reclamó en silencio. _Sobrevivir primero, pensar que hacer con respecto a él después._

Con eso la gata dejó de pensar en el tema y se concentró en encontrar a Bolt, en donde fuera que él pudiera estar, sintiéndose más preocupada de lo que le gustaría admitir en voz alta.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora. Reviews se agradecen mucho, me alegra que les esté gustando esta pequeña historia; creo yo que faltan dos capítulos más, y sería todo. En fin, nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo a todos.  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, chicos. Prometido y entregado, capítulo 5 en miércoles; que los disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Bolt iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Valiéndose de su agilidad, saltó un bote de basura tirado y siguió corriendo. Nada de eso lo había contemplado, todo había sido inesperado, pero no estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, él había prometido llegar a mediodía, y ya casi era la una. No quería preocupar a Rhino, y tampoco a Mittens, aunque no estaba seguro si a la gata siquiera le importaría si él se mostraba o no. Mientras saltaba otro bote de basura, recordó lo curiosamente gracioso que le había parecido la noche anterior.

* * *

Todo había ido normal; había vuelto a su refugio con comida y había cenado bien. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su nariz, que sobresalía de la caja que había tomado por refugio. Luego, millones de esas habían comenzado a caerle encima a su techo de cartón, humedeciéndolo y volviéndolo inútil para usar en pocos minutos.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche.- Se había dicho en voz alta antes de salir de la caja casi deshecha y comenzar a andar sin rumbo fijo.

En el transcurso de media hora se había adentrado más en la ciudad, alejándose de la casa de Penny, mientras buscaba refugio entre los callejones. Aunque todos estaban ocupados por perros o gatos, parecía que la lluvia les había quitado las ganas de pelear, pues se limitaban a decirle a Bolt, de forma nada amable, que no podía quedarse, y que si ponía una pata dentro del callejón lo harían puré. El can, agradeciendo no tener que pelear de entrada, simplemente seguía buscando. Finalmente, encontró un callejón vacío, cosa que le pareció extraña, siendo que estaba en una muy buena posición. Había comida cerca y no estaba mal cuidado. Sin darle muchas vueltas, entró al callejón y luego se metió en un bote de basura vacío, resguardándose de la lluvia.

Había pasado una hora, y Bolt estaba dormido, cuando descubrió porque nadie tomaba ese callejón. Sin previo aviso, un ruido escandaloso comenzó a sonar justo detrás de la pared del fondo, al lado de donde el can estaba recostado, despertándolo al instante en un modo nada agradable. Gritos de muchas personas aparentemente jóvenes y música acelerada y eléctrica le informaron que había elegido para dormir la pared trasera de un salón de fiestas o una discoteca. Fuera cualquiera de los dos, o algún otro, claramente la noche recién empezaba para quienes estaban dentro, y eso le pareció ridículamente gracioso, pues supo de inmediato que sus opciones eran salir de nuevo a buscar algún otro callejón, arriesgándose a alguna pelea, o simplemente quedarse ahí y tratar de dormir, con todo el ruido, y rogar para que la fiesta terminara pronto. "Pronto" había resultado ser después de que Bolt hubiera considerado seriamente meterse al lugar y callar a la gente por las malas al menos seis veces, y eso considerando que él sabía a la perfección que probablemente terminaría en la perrera por hacer algo así. Finalmente, con las patas cubriéndole sus muy agudos oídos, había terminado por quedarse dormido.

* * *

Bolt giró en una calle, reconociendo que ya estaba por llegar a donde la caja se había deshecho. Sin embargo, tuvo que pararse al oler una carnicería. Por estar despierto hasta demasiado tarde, se había quedado dormido, y no tuvo tiempo de buscar desayuno. Resignándose ante su propio estómago, esperó junto a la puerta a que alguien saliera del local, cosa que pasó a los pocos minutos. Valiéndose de su carita de perro, consiguió que la persona le diera una parte de lo que acababa de comprar.

 _Gracias, Mittens._ Pensó mientras daba el primer bocado, bien a la vista de las personas para que ningún perro fuera a intentar quitarle lo suyo. Muchos perros callejeros eran agresivos, y medio brutos, pero incluso ellos sabían la importancia de no armar una escena frente a las personas; control de animales le pasaba a los que ignoraban esa regla básica. En algún momento del año, Bolt, Fox y Lily se deshicieron de dos perros que se la pasaban molestándolos con un simple movimiento. Tan simple como dejar que los atraparan en un parque público y no responder agresivamente. Bolt y Fox habían salido con algunas heridas de eso, pero había sido un muy buen precio para poder quitarse del cuello esos dos perros molestos; control de animales se los llevó, justo después de que los tres se escondieran de la vista de las personas, y desde entonces nadie más se metió con los tres.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amigo en ese momento; luego recordó que iba tarde. Entonces se tragó su bocado, terminó de alimentarse lo más rápido que pudo, bebió agua de un charco cercano, y siguió corriendo.

* * *

Llegó, según sus cálculos, a la una con diez. En cuanto tuvo la casa a la vista apresuró el paso, pero se detuvo al percibir tres aromas demasiado familiares para él. Dos eran de sus amigos, lo cual indicaba que Mittens y Rhino habían salido siguiendo una dirección específica, casi por donde él acababa de llegar pero desviándose hacia algún otro lugar. El tercero era un aroma que había aprendido a identificar en las calles, y que estuviera combinado con los aromas de sus amigos no le agradó para nada, pues el tercero era el inconfundible olor del miedo.

 _Estoy alucinando._ Se dijo. Obviamente, Rhino estaba esperándolo en casa y Mittens… probablemente no lo estaba esperando, pero también estaba en casa.

Tratando de ignorar lo que había encontrado, corrió hacia el jardín y se paró junto a la puerta, pero no entró. No se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo mientras Mittens no se lo permitiera.

-Rhino, ya llegué.- Llamó con suficiente fuerza. Esperó unos segundos por la respuesta, pero no hubo nada. Aguzando el oído, se dio cuenta de que la televisión estaba apagada.

 _Quizás estén arriba._ Pensó, pues tampoco había escuchado respuesta por parte de Mittens. Cierto, la gata no ocultaba el hecho de que no quería tenerlo cerca, pero no lo había _ignorado_ en esos dos días. Bolt se alejó un poco de la puerta y miró hacia arriba.

-¡Rhino! ¡Mittens!

Nada.

Comenzando a desesperarse, tomó aire y luego aulló con toda su fuerza. -¡Chicos!

Silencio.

Entonces Bolt se dio cuenta de que algo debía estar mal. Pensando con velocidad pero sin perder la calma, como había aprendido a hacer el último año, estudió las cosas. Lo único que logró sacar fue que Mittens y Rhino sí se habían ido, y que iban con miedo, por los olores que había encontrado. Cuando, como o porque no podría saberlo hasta dar con ellos.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo más, comenzó a correr por dónde había llegado; en cuanto captó el rastro de los olores, cambió su rumbo. Lo siguió durante algunos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que iban directo a los barrios bajos, donde más callejeros había.

 _¿En que estaban pensando?_

Sin siquiera responder su propia pregunta, aceleró más. Pero no demasiado, ya que era posible que tuviera que pelear, y cansado no lograría nada. Repitiéndose en silencio una y otra vez que sus amigos estarían bien, continuó siguiendo el rastro.

* * *

Corrió durante al menos veinte minutos, todo sin perder una sola vez el rastro de sus amigos. Su nariz también le permitió saber algo: lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, probablemente los había asustado cada vez más, pues el olor a miedo solamente aumentaba progresivamente. Mientras combatía su propio temor a llegar demasiado tarde, captó un cambio brusco de dirección en el rastro, así como un aumento impresionante en el olor a miedo; eso sólo lo llevó a concluir que, a partir de ahí al menos, habían estado huyendo.

 _Ya voy, chicos, ya voy._

Siguió corriendo hasta escuchar un grito.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! Ese tal Bolt no está aquí, así que cooperen y tal vez no los matemos.

El can comenzó a andar con más cuidado por los callejones, esperando otra voz para poder terminar de localizar el lugar exacto. La respuesta, de Rhino, terminó de mostrarle en dónde estaba ocurriendo todo.

-En cuanto llegue aquí, ¡les va a dar una lección!

El perro que había gritado comenzó a reír, y dos risas más se le sumaron. Serían, al menos, tres contra él, así que tendría que pensar en algo.

Mientras los perros seguían riéndose, Bolt llegó al lado del callejón y observó brevemente en su interior. Eran cuatro. Uno de ellos, el más feo, no estaba riéndose, sino que estaba evitando que Mittens y Rhino intentaran escapar. Viendo que sus amigos no estaban heridos, imaginó que acababan de atraparlos.

 _Cuatro contra uno._ Pensó. _No es imposible, pero fácil tampoco. Tengo que separarlos._

Al parecer el destino le estaba sonriendo, pues uno de los perros habló.

-Oye, Larry, ve por más comida.

-¡Pero acabamos de desayunar!- Se quejó Larry.

-No me importa, quiero más comida, así que mueve tu trasero y trae más. Y si te das prisa, tal vez vuelvas a tiempo para la diversión. Después de todo, ella es muy linda, para ser una gata.- Contestó el otro perro, claramente con oscuras intenciones.

Bolt sintió su sangre arder. _¡Sobre mi cadáver!_

Luego, analizó lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensando con rapidez, se alejó del callejón y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura. Con la cabeza apenas asomada, vio un perro gris claro salir a regañadientes del lugar. Volvió a esconder su cabeza y esperó que a que Larry pasara junto a él. Cuando lo hizo, Bolt le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un pedazo de metal que había visto junto al bote, la tapa al parecer. Lamentablemente, hizo demasiado ruido.

-¿Larry?

Bolt no supo que hacer; tras pensarlo un poco dedujo que realmente no podía hacer mucho, todo dependía del siguiente movimiento de los perros. Quizás, si mandaban a uno de los dos restantes a buscar a Larry, y luego al otro a buscar a quien fue a buscar a Larry…

Pero las órdenes del líder fueron otras. Tras haber gritado el nombre de Larry unas cinco veces, finalmente bajó la voz para hablarle a sus otros dos compañeros, aunque Bolt pudo escucharlo bien, pues ya estaba de nuevo junto al callejón.

-No salgan de aquí por ningún motivo. Esperaremos, aunque no volvamos a casa hoy. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tengo otra idea.- Luego hubo una breve pausa y el perro alzó la voz. -¡Tienes dos segundos para mostrarte, o mato al hámster!

Bolt entonces supo que no le quedaba de otra; tendría que pelear contra los tres. Dos, suponiendo que uno se quedara a vigilar a sus amigos, pero aun así no era una situación ventajosa.

 _Peor sería nada._ Se dijo antes de saltar justo al medio del callejón.

-¡Bolt!- Dijeron Mittens y Rhino a la vez. Al can le alegró ver que la gata parecía tan aliviada de verlo como Rhino; luego decidió no ser tan optimista, quizás simplemente estaba agradecida de que él hubiera llegado a tiempo para que no le hicieran daño.

 _No, Mittens no es así de egoísta. No seas tonto, Bolt._ Se regañó.

Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo primero que le dijo el perro. Tratando de que no se diera cuenta de eso, siguió como si hubiera puesto atención desde el principio.

-Si bien puedes no aceptar mi muy generosa oferta, te recomiendo que lo hagas; en especial después de lo que le hiciste a Larry.- Terminó de decir.

Bolt no tenía que ser un experto para imaginarse la oferta que el perro le había hecho: que se fuera o muriera, que los dejara atacar a sus amigos o muriera, que atacara él mismo a sus amigos o muriera. Como fuera; declinar la oferta significaría pelear, y era exactamente lo que estaba por pasar.

-Es tentador.- Replicó, aun fingiendo que había escuchado la dichosa oferta. –Pero te tengo una contraoferta: Déjalos ir, y yo me iré con ellos. Niégate y pelearemos.

El perro sonrió, mostrando dientes rotos y desalineados.

-Mátenlo.

Entonces los dos perros que no estaban sosteniendo a sus amigos comenzaron a gruñir y agacharon la cabeza. Bolt retrocedió un paso mientras los estudiaba con la vista. Uno era de su tamaño, pero no parecía un pastor. Quizás era una cruza. El otro era un poco más pequeño, pero se veía fiero por igual, y todas sus cicatrices mostraban que no se andaba con juegos, y que tendía a ganar, pues normalmente el precio a pagar por perder en una pelea callejera era la muerte.

El pequeño flexionó levemente las rodillas, cosa que Bolt notó, de modo que logró agacharse justo cuando este intentó saltarle encima; el perro se fue de largo y chocó contra uno de los botes de basura. Cayó al suelo y no se levantó de inmediato, para alivio de Bolt. Luego sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro y se dio cuenta de que se había distraído demasiado tiempo. Aguantándose el dolor, ubicó con rapidez una de las patas del perro y la pisó con fuerza. De inmediato el agarre desapareció, y el pastor suizo vio una oportunidad que no desaprovechó. Se lanzó contra el perro mientras este aullaba adolorido y lo inmovilizó contra el piso, justo antes de morderle una pata. Sin importar nada, Bolt no era un asesino, y no atacaría para matar; solamente quería dejarlos fuera de combate. Otro aullido agonizante le indicó que seguramente había mordido encima de alguna otra herida previa.

Pasaron unos segundos; luego el perro usó sus patas traseras para quitarse a Bolt de encima, aunque apenas con suficiente fuerza para lograrlo. Se levantó deprisa y comenzó a mirar a Bolt con detenimiento. En un breve momento, fijó su vista en algo detrás del can, y este sonrió para sus adentros antes de agacharse de nuevo. Momentos después, el perro pequeño cayó frente a Bolt, que le dio un par de arañazos antes de que se levantara.

-¡Muévanse y mátenlo ya!- Gruñó el líder.

Ambos perros sacudieron la cabeza y enseñaron los dientes, como si hasta ese momento no hubieran tomado en serio a Bolt. Entonces el pequeño comenzó a correr hacia él; el pastor suizo se preparó para recibirlo con un golpe, pero de último momento el perro se quitó y Bolt falló su ataque. Momentos después el otro perro le dio un cabezazo, tirándolo al suelo. En cuestión de segundos, antes de poder levantarse, el pequeño le cayó encima, dejándolo sin aire. Luego recibió una mordida en una pata, venganza del perro grande. Sin embargo, la sostuvo durante tanto tiempo, que Bolt logró recuperar el aliento y le pegó un golpe con su pata libre; luego se levantó con brusquedad, lanzando al pequeño.

Mientras el perro pequeño recuperaba la orientación, Bolt lo tomó del pellejo del cuello y sostuvo con firmeza. La mirada que sus dos amigos tenían sobre él solamente decía una cosa: _¿Qué haces, Bolt?_

 _Improvisando._ Pensó para sí.

-¡Oye, suéltame!- Exigió el perro al recuperarse. –Garra, haz que me suelte.

El perro grande comenzó a acercarse a Bolt, que solamente alzó la cabeza, con lo que forzó al perro pequeño a pararse sobre sus patas traseras. Parecía que estaba sosteniendo un títere, y el otro perro pareció comprender la situación, pues dejó de andar.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácalo!- Gruñó el perro entre las fauces de Bolt.

Garra miró a su compañero unos segundos y luego se acercó corriendo a Bolt. Alzó una pata y apuntó un golpe a su costado. El can simplemente movió su cabeza en la misma dirección, y el ataque impactó al perro pequeño.

-¡Aug!- Se quejó. -¡A mí no, idiota, a él!

Un par de leves risas se escucharon detrás de Garra. Eran Rhino y Mittens. Bolt devolvió la sonrisa aun con el perro agarrado y les guiñó un ojo. Momentos después, movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado, interceptando un rasguño de Garra con el cuerpo del perro.

-¡Que a mí no!

-No puedo hacer nada, Sheldon.

Sheldon únicamente gruñó como respuesta, esta vez a su compañero. Cada vez menos tranquilo, Garra siguió buscando una forma de dañar a Bolt, fracasando continuamente e hiriendo más a Sheldon. El can pudo notar de reojo el brillo de diversión en los ojos de sus amigos, y notó que él mismo estaba comenzando a divertirse un poco también. Hacía que el pobre pequeño recibiera todos los golpes de su compañero, sin importar si eran arriba, abajo, a un lado o al otro, siempre lograba poner el cuerpo de Sheldon de por medio.

-¡Aug!- Aulló Sheldon al recibir una mordida en la pata, la cual por supuesto estaba pensada para Bolt. -¡Ya basta, torpe!

-Sí, ya basta.- Sonó por detrás de Garra. Bolt miró al líder y vio que tenía a Mittens sujeta del cuello, levantándola del suelo e impidiéndole respirar. –Suelta a Sheldon. Ahora.

-Te lo cambio.- Dijo Bolt a través de sus dientes cerrados mientras pensaba con rapidez. –Déjala ir, déjalos ir, y lo suelto.

El líder lo miró pensativo por unos segundos. –No hay trato.

Bolt, en respuesta, apretó su agarre, haciendo que Sheldon soltara un grito ahogado de dolor. -¿Seguro?

El líder sonrió. –Tú no lo matarás; te delataste desde la primera mordida que diste. Yo, por otro lado…

La amenaza terminó con el perro apretando su agarre alrededor del cuello de la gata.

Bolt trató de pensar con rapidez. Entonces recordó algo. Por la hora, quizás alguna camioneta de control de animales estaría por la zona. Pero no podía echar a correr, o el perro mataría a Mittens, y luego a Rhino. No se le ocurrió nada, así que soltó el pellejo de Sheldon y se relamió la boca para quitarse el sabor a suciedad de que el pelo del callejero traía consigo.

-Vaya, no eres tan estúpido.- Le reconoció el líder. –Cooperaste, y eso significa que no los mataré.- Añadió mientras soltaba a Mittens. –Pero te mataré a ti.

En cuanto dijo eso, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Garra de inmediato tacleó a Bolt. Sheldon lo tomó por el cuello, con la diferencia de que este sí lo estaba mordiendo con toda su fuerza, y a los pocos segundos Bolt supo que ya estaba sangrando. Luego comenzó a recibir golpes, arañazos y mordiscos en todos lados; ni siquiera intentó defenderse, pues temía que al hacerlo el líder sí se desquitaría con sus amigos. Finalmente, Garra mordió encima de una herida que le había causado problemas durante mucho tiempo; una mordida que había recibido en una pata el día que conoció a Fox y Lily. El alarido de dolor que soltó se escuchó a mucha distancia.

Sheldon seguía mordiéndolo una y otra vez en el cuello.

-¿Cómo se siete, idiota? ¿Cómo se siente?- Le preguntaba cínicamente entre mordidas; en algunas ocasiones llegó a jalarlo mientras mordía, abriendo más las heridas.

Garra, por su parte, seguía surtiendo cualquier clase de ataque en todos lados donde podía. Bolt alcanzó a ver por encima de sus dos atacantes al líder, sonriendo de manera macabra mientras evitaba que Mittens y Rhino huyeran, aunque ellos se notaban tan impresionados que, de haber tenido oportunidad, quizás no lo habrían hecho.

Luego de perder cuenta de los daños que había recibido y de comenzar a sentirse mareado, escuchó una puerta de auto cerrarse en las cercanías, seguido de unos comentarios incomprensibles, pero de todas formas los reconoció y, juzgando por la cara que puso el líder, él también lo hizo.

-¡La perrera!- Aulló mientras saltaba para acercarse a sus dos compañeros. -¡Vámonos, ya!

Garra y Sheldon de inmediato soltaron a Bolt y echaron a correr a la salida del callejón. Momentos después se escucharon gritos de un par de hombres, indicando que los habían visto y comenzaban a perseguirlos. Bolt les dio las gracias en silencio mientras el mareo comenzaba a aumentar. Tratando de ubicarse bien, cerró los ojos.

-¡Bolt!- Escuchó gritar a Mittens cerca de él. Rhino estaba a su lado. -¿Por qué harías algo así?- Sollozó.

El can abrió levemente los ojos y vio que los de ella estaban húmedos. No tenía mucha fuerza, no podría levantarse, menos aún volver a casa, pero podía contestar, con una voz apenas superior que un susurro:

-L-Lo que sea por la dueña de mi corazón.

La gata bajó la vista hacia él, sorprendida. Probablemente había pensado que él estaba muerto, cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

-No hables, Bolt.- Le dijo Rhino con serenidad preocupante. –No gastes energía.

-G-Gracias por todo, Rhino. No hay mejor amigo que tú.- Murmuró Bolt. El hámster asintió levemente también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dime algo, amigo.

-Lo que sea, Bolt.

Sonriendo levemente, el can hizo su pregunta.

-¿Cómo me vi?

Rhino recuperó un poco del brillo típico de sus ojos. –Como en tu serie; hábil, fuerte, intrépido e inteligente en batalla.

Bolt se rio se forma seca unos momentos; luego parpadeó un par de veces para ubicarse de nuevo. El can entonces fijó su vista en la gata parada junto a él. Lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y tenía los ojos cerrados con pesadez. Con mucho esfuerzo, alzó una pata para pasarla con suavidad por una de sus mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas. Mittens agarró su pata antes de que la dejara caer y la abrazó, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Mittens.- Llamó con trabajo.

La gata abrió los ojos y él pudo ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pudo _sentir_ el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Moviendo su pata de nuevo, acarició su otra mejilla con la misma suavidad, y luego sintió como Mittens se restregaba contra esta.

-No llores… n-no sufras por mí.

-Oh, Bolt, todo esto es mi culpa…

La gata se detuvo cuando el pastor le puso su pata sobre la boca con delicadeza. A sabiendas de que podía estar en su última oportunidad de hablar con ella, no quería que algo le fuera a faltar.

-Te amo, Mittens.- Le dijo con debilidad, comenzando a ver todo borroso. –Y… Y l-lo lamento… tanto… P-Perdóname por t-to…

No logró terminar y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hallándose en algún lugar desconocido, Bolt vio imágenes de toda su vida. Sus primeros años, y la calidez de estar con Penny; su tiempo en el show, con el constante temor a que su persona fuera a resultar herida y los malos ratos que los gatos de ahí le hacían pasar; la forma en que se perdió, y lo abrumador que fue estar en lo desconocido; cuando conoció a Mittens, sintiendo nada más que ira porque hubieran secuestrado a Penny; como Rhino se integró al viaje; el tren, el refugio de animales; la gata enseñándole lo que los perros hacían; la pelea en Las Vegas, y todo el dolor que sintió al separarse de Mittens; el incendio, el hospital, la adopción de sus amigos; los buenos ratos antes de que Princesa apareciera; los celos de Mittens; la gran pelea; Fox y Lily, y sus sabios consejos; su viaje de regreso a casa, un año después de haberla abandonado; la noche anterior; la pelea, y finalmente, sus ojos, verde esmeralda, empañados con dolor y lágrimas en el último momento en el que la vio. En cuanto terminó de ver eso, dejó de percibirlo todo, sintiendo que su vida se iba; pensó en Mittens en esos momentos, tratando de ser optimista.

 _Es inútil; me odia, y tiene motivos para hacerlo._ Pensó, recordando como lo había recibido y como le había hablado.

Luego recordó la expresión de alivio cuando él llegó al callejón; su mirada divertida mientras movía a Sheldon como títere y sus ojos empañados de dolor al verlo herido. El can se dio una bofetada mental.

 _¡Cómo eres tonto a veces! ¡La vas a lastimar más si te rindes, si no vuelves! Quizás no quiera verte de nuevo, pero muerto no te quiere. Y jamás podrás verla de nuevo si te rindes ahora. Así que vamos, "súper perro", ¡lucha!_

Pasó un poco de tiempo mientras Bolt se empeñaba en no morir; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hacer o cómo hacerlo, pero él seguía aferrándose a la vida, a la posibilidad de verla una vez más. Luego de poco, vio un túnel de luz, que lentamente se acercó a él hasta envolverlo todo. Bolt, sin saber que sería de él, y sin energía para seguir luchando, se dejó llevar.

* * *

Entonces volvió a sus sentidos, y lo primero que notó fue que estaba sobre algo suave, y con algo suave encima de él también. Pero al intentar moverse, primero sintió de golpe todo el dolor de sus heridas, confirmando que seguía vivo; luego de calmarse un poco e intentar moverse por segunda vez, se sintió incómodo, pues ese algo sobre él no le permitía cambiar de posición. Abrió levemente los ojos, justo antes de abrirlos al máximo en sorpresa. Mittens estaba recostada sobre su estómago, dormida y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cerrados mientras sollozaba débilmente. Al principio, Bolt no se explicó porque; luego recordó la pelea, aunque eso sólo lo confundió más. Mirando alrededor, vio que estaba en el cuarto de Penny.

 _¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Creí que estaba muriendo y luego…_

Se interrumpió al sentir movimiento. La gata comenzó a patalear dormida, y sus sollozos aumentaron.

-¡Bolt!- Gimió aterrada, sin abrir los ojos. –No… ¡No me dejes!

El pastor suizo entonces abrazó a Mittens y comenzó a mover una de sus patas para acariciarla mientras tarareaba una canción que Fox le cantaba a Lily cuando ella se asustaba. Particularmente la había escuchado mucho durante la temporada de lluvias, pues Lily le tenía pavor a los truenos. Sin embargo, por más que el beagle la hubiera cantado, Bolt no se había aprendido la letra, aunque recordaba la tonada. Suave, cálida y reconfortante, así que la tarareó mientras pasaba su pata por la espalda de Mittens, arrullándola.

-Shhh, estoy bien, Mittens. Estoy aquí, y nunca te dejaré sola de nuevo.- Le susurró al oído cuando terminó de tararear. –Estas a salvo.

Al terminar de decir eso, la gata comenzó a abrir los ojos y parpadeó algunas veces mientras terminaba de abrirlos. Se veían rojos, manchados por dolor, y Bolt dedujo que ella probablemente había llorado mucho, dormida y despierta.

Al terminar de abrirlos, miró fijamente al can durante algunos segundos, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Bolt?- Preguntó al fin.

El can le sonrió. –Hola, Mittens.

La gata devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato, sus ojos brillando con felicidad. Sin decir más, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Bolt, acariciándolo con el hocico y ronroneando sin parar mientras lo abrazaba. El can correspondió el abrazo, y la jaló suavemente más hacia él, sintiendo la calidez de su pelaje.

Ambos estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que la gata se alejó un poco de Bolt, sin bajarse de él, y lo miró fijamente. El can no pudo descifrar su expresión y eso le causó incertidumbre.

Temiendo la respuesta, al cabo de unos segundos preguntó. -¿Qué sucede, Mittens?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, su mirada estaba ausente. Parecía estar decidiendo algo importante. Bolt tuvo que preguntar otra vez.

-¿Mittens?- La gata parpadeó y lo miró de nuevo. -¿Sucede algo?

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta inmediata. Luego, a los pocos segundos, Mittens comenzó a sonreírle a Bolt.

-Sucede,- Inició, acercándose un poco. –que una vez, una gata callejera, sarcástica y pesimista conoció a un perro loco que no conocía la realidad. Y, en su locura, la arrastró por todo el país, cambiándola y enamorándola en el transcurso. Luego, ella se quedó a vivir con él, hasta que ambos pelearon por algo muy tonto. Él se fue, y ella se cerró; pero ninguno estaba feliz, no sin el otro. Por azares del destino, él volvió un año después, pero ella estaba muy molesta, así que intentó hacer que se fuera.

-Mittens, esa es nuestra historia.

La gata le puso una pata sobre la boca, y lo calló con dulzura. –No me dejaste terminar.- Esperó unos segundos y luego continuó. –Ella de verdad creía que estaba enojada con él, y no fue hasta que él casi murió salvándola, que se dio cuenta de que aún lo amaba, como lo había amado desde la primera vez que la salvó.- Entonces comenzó a acercarse más al oído de Bolt. –Y, sucede que, está por decírselo.

-¿Mittens?

-Te amo, Bolt.- Le susurró al oído.

Mientras ella se alejaba de su oído para mirarlo a los ojos, le dio un lametón en la mejilla, y Bolt no pudo suprimir su creciente emoción. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y miró totalmente ilusionado a la gata mientras ella le sonreía de forma soñadora con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo también te amo.- Le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus patas de nuevo. Luego de eso, la jaló hacia él otra vez y acercó su rostro al de ella. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su nariz, y de inmediato supo que ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer, de modo que alzó un poco la cabeza; pero antes de que él terminara su movimiento, ella tomó la iniciativa y unió sus labios a los de él. Sus suaves y tibios labios de inmediato lo volvieron el perro más feliz del mundo, y lo embarcaron en un viaje de goce del cual habría deseado no salir jamás. Todo lo que había hecho desde que Fox le ayudó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía, había sido por la esperanza de llegar a ese preciso momento.

El beso duró varios segundos, y antes de terminarlo, Bolt se dio cuenta de que ambos se estaban acariciando mutuamente con suavidad y ternura. Abrió levemente los ojos cuando Mittens se separó de él y luego le lamió la mejilla, como ella había hecho. La gata lo besó una vez más y luego volvió a meter su cabeza bajo el cuello de Bolt mientras ambos se abrazaban. Su cuerpo encajaba como una pieza de rompecabezas. La calidez de lo que había pasado, y de la presencia de la gata sobre él, comenzaron a arrullarlo. En poco tiempo, Bolt cayó dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo que todo estaba donde debería estar.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? Virtualmente hablando, la historia podría terminar aquí, pero yo dije dos capítulo más, y pienso cumplirlo. Así que, nos vemos en una semana con alguna clase de ¿epílogo? Aunque probablemente me siga desde ese mismo día. En fin, una vez más, muchas gracias por leer, gracias por los que se detienen a dejar un review, corto o largo, y nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo lugar. Un saludo.  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todos, les traigo el último capítulo de esta corta historia mía. Gracias a todos los que la siguieron y comentaron. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Mittens se despertó, sin saber qué hora podría ser. Lo que sí sabía era lo que había pasado antes de quedarse dormida, y el hecho de que estuviera entre las patas de su querido pastor suizo y sobre su estómago le hizo sonreír, pues no había sido un sueño; esta vez, había sido de verdad. Manteniendo la sonrisa, se quedó acurrucada sobre Bolt un rato más, pero sin quedarse dormida de nuevo, pues aun había una cosa por hacer. Finalmente, con mucho cuidado de no despertar al can, se deslizó fuera del abrazo y se bajó de su estómago para después dirigirse a la salida del cuarto de Penny. A medio camino, escuchó un leve sonido y se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrar a Bolt moviendo las patas mientras la buscaba entre sueños. Conteniendo una leve risa, se dio vuelta de nuevo y siguió, pues quería encontrarlo antes de que Bolt se despertara, y tal parecía que eso no tomaría mucho tiempo más.

Mittens bajó al primer piso, sin poder quitar su sonrisa. Llegando, encontró a Rhino viendo televisión, pero en cuanto vio a la gata el hámster apagó el aparato y se bajó del sillón para ir con ella.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó. -¿Cómo está?

-Está bien.- Se limitó a contestar.

Rhino se le quedó mirando, claramente esperando una respuesta más concreta que esa.

-Oh, vamos, gata;- Se quejó. –te hice el favor y los dejé solos hasta que despertara. Y no bajarías si no hubiera despertado ya. Al menos me merezco saber cómo está mi mejor amigo y héroe.

Mittens negó con la cabeza y rodó la vista, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa que el can le había puesto desde aquel beso. –Está bien, está bien. Despertó hace unas horas y se ve recuperado totalmente. Vivirá. Y también…

-¿También qué?

La gata aumentó su sonrisa. –También… se va a quedar.

Rhino la miró fijamente, sonriendo también. -¿Lo vas a dejar quedarse?- Preguntó maravillado.

-Después de lo que pasó, no podría decirle que no aunque me obligaran.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- Coincidió el pequeño. –Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar el desastre.

Mittens le dio la razón con un gesto de cabeza y luego comenzó a andar a la salida. Cuando Rhino le preguntó a donde iba, simplemente movió la cola para indicarle que no tardaba. Obviamente el hámster no había comprendido a que se refería ella con "lo que pasó", pero dejaría que su amiguito creyera lo que él quisiera.

Ya estando afuera, se dirigió directamente al escondite de Trevor, por primera vez, buscando algo que no fuera él. Llegó a los arbustos y se metió entre ellos, tratando de encontrar el objeto que sellaría todo eso.

 _¿Dónde está?_ Pensó mientras tanteaba entre las ramas con sus patas. _Se lo di a Trevor, así que debería estar por… ¡Oh, no! ¡Es cierto, lo aventé!_

De inmediato salió de los arbustos, mirando en todas direcciones mientras trataba de recordar en cuál de ellas había lanzado el collar del can hace menos de una semana. Sin embargo, al dar apenas unos pasos, pisó algo que contrastaba totalmente con la textura del césped. Mirando hacia abajo encontró nada menos que…

-¡El collar de Bolt! ¿Pero cómo…?

Antes de terminar su pregunta, vio una nota junto al objeto.

 _Supuse que lo necesitarías pronto. No dejes que emociones pasajeras hagan daño permanente, en especial cuando no estás segura de lo que sientes, Mittens. Disfruta cada momento con él. Cuídate. –T._

La gata agarró el collar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Trevor. Eso haré.

Emocionada, tomó la nota también y entró de nuevo a la casa. Subió de inmediato al segundo nivel y llegó junto a Bolt. Lo miró por algunos segundos mientras él dormía tranquilamente, aunque sus patas seguían buscándola. Luego, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con suavidad.

-Despierta, mi héroe.- Le susurró.

Le tomó unos momentos más, pero el pastor suizo comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Mittens?

-Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bolt terminó de levantarse y se estiró en un bostezo.

-Bien; ya _casi_ no me duele nada.- Contestó mientras observaba sus propias heridas. Luego el can notó que Mittens tenía sus patas detrás de su espalda. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

La gata sonrió. –Es una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos.

Bolt hizo caso de inmediato y cerró los ojos. Mittens movió su pata frente a él para comprobar que estaban cerrados antes de acercarse a él.

-Quédate quieto.- Le pidió.

Bolt asintió levemente y luego se quedó inmóvil. Mittens se le acercó, abrió el collar y se lo puso de nuevo; lo ajustó y luego se alejó de él, lamiendo su mejilla al hacerlo.

-Ábrelos, orejón.

El can abrió los ojos y de inmediato miró hacia abajo, con lo que vio el dije de su collar. Al verlo, se tocó el cuello con una pata y miró asombrado a la gata cuando sintió su collar en su lugar.

-L-Lo conservaste.

-Claro que lo conservé, genio.- Replicó la gata jugando. –Y voy a admitir que dormí con él mucho tiempo. Pero es tuyo, se ve mejor en ti, y prefiero dormir contigo.

Bolt no contestó, comenzó a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada. Mittens, juguetonamente, se le acercó y le pasó la cola por el cuello.

-No sabía que fueras tímido.- Le dijo en tono coqueto.

-M-Mi-Mittens, espera.- Logró articular el can, alejándose un poco. –Yo no… no creo merecer esto.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque te dejé, porque te lastimé y me fui cuando me necesitabas. Te hice mucho daño, Mittens. Y no hay nada que quisiera más que estar contigo, pero…

La gata no lo dejó terminar; lo calló con un beso, y aunque al principio Bolt pareció querer resistirse, no pasaron segundos antes de que se dejara llevar por la sensación. Al separarse de él, Mittens habló antes que nada.

-Bolt, nada de eso importa ahora. Ambos cometimos errores, y la culpa de lo que pasó fue de los dos. No hubieras podido pelear conmigo si yo no te hubiera contestado. Yo te amo,– Siguió la gata. –¿Tú me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón.- Respondió él.

-Entonces lo demás no es importante. Ya pasamos muchas cosas juntos, y quiero que pasemos muchas más.- Mittens se detuvo al ver que el can se le acercaba. Estaba por preguntar cuando este la abrazó con mucho cariño, con todo su cariño.

La gata se perdió en la calidez del abrazo, poco después de corresponderlo, y no hizo nada más que disfrutarlo entre ronroneos y frotándose contra su querido can.

Al cabo, Bolt se separó lentamente de ella y la miró de nuevo. Se veía en perfecto estado, toda duda se había despejado. Mittens lo observó, pensando en una infinidad de cosas en pocos segundos, antes de que el can se pusiera sobre cuatro patas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo,- Comenzó, luego de mirar un poco alrededor. -¿dónde está Rhino?

-Oh, está abajo. Yo… eh… quería estar contigo y le pedí que nos diera… espacio.- Dijo la gata, apenada, bajando la vista para que el can no viera su sonrojo.

Mittens creyó que Bolt le iba a contestar, pero en vez de eso, recibió un beso en la frente. Al levantar la vista, el pastor le estaba sonriendo.

-Te prometo- Dijo. –que pasaré contigo todo el tiempo que tú me pidas, en compañía de Rhino o sin él. Jugando o descansando; de día o de noche.

Mittens casi no pudo contener su felicidad, pero aún faltaba que el hámster viera a Bolt.

-Ven, vamos a verlo antes de que cambie de opinión.- Le dijo al can.

Ambos bajaron sin más, Mittens antes que Bolt, y lo que vieron al llegar al primer nivel no fue sorpresa: Un hámster café dentro de una esfera de plástico sentado en el sillón viendo una serie de acción con un perro blanco como protagonista. Por la cara de emoción del pequeño era deducible que era uno de los capítulos buenos de la serie, cuando Bolt y Penny trabajaban en ella.

Mittens saltó al sillón y se recostó. –Roedor, hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¿Y quién quiere ver al majestuoso…? ¡Bolt!- Gritó lleno de emoción al ver al can parado junto al sillón. De inmediato salió de su esfera y corrió a abrazarlo. –Sabía que sobrevivirías. Eres Bolt, el súper perro. ¡Podrán ser dos, podrán ser diez, podrán ser mil, pero Bolt les dará una lección!

-Gracias, Rhino.-Le contestó el can tras dejar al hámster de nuevo sobre el sillón. –Pero creo que voy a dejar la acción por un tiempo; prefiero pasar tiempo con ustedes.

-Desde luego que sí; y eres más que bienvenido a quedarte, ¿verdad, gata?

Mittens rodó la vista, sin poder dejar de sonreír. –Sí, puede quedarse. No, no puede; se va a quedar.

Bolt asintió. –Me voy a quedar.

-¡Mega increíble!

Entonces el can se subió al sillón, entre Mittens y Rhino, y los tres se quedaron viendo la televisión.

* * *

-¡Mittens, Rhino, ya volví!

Penny cruzó la puerta segundos después de llamarlos a los dos, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amigo blanco recostado en el sillón con ellos.

-¡Bolt, despertaste!

Mittens vio al can bajarse de un salto del sillón, aterrizar con agilidad, y luego correr hacia su persona para cubrirla de lametones mientras ella le devolvía caricias y cariños. Tras unos minutos de eso, la chica se agachó y pegó su frente a la del can.

-Eres mi gran amigo.- Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente. Luego lo abrazó durante un par de minutos, como intentando reponer el tiempo que no pudo hacerlo, y después se levantó. –Muy bien, ¿quién quiere comer?

-Ahora sí me están llamando.- Dijo Rhino antes de apagar la televisión y saltar del sillón. -¿Vienes, gata?

-En un momento.- Le contestó. Rhino se adelantó y alcanzó a Bolt y Penny en la cocina.

Entonces Mittens se puso a pensar. Las cosas por fin se habían arreglado. Bolt había vuelto a casa, ella misma finalmente había aceptado que lo había extrañado y que lo amaba, y ahora él y ella eran pareja –aunque no lo hubieran dicho tal cual, no era necesario usar el término para saber que así era–, además de que el can estaba bien y recuperándose después de la dura pelea en la que se había metido. Trevor había tenido razón; siempre la tuvo.

-Mittens.- Escuchó a Penny llamarla. Entonces se bajó del sillón y fue a acompañar a los demás en su primera comida juntos desde el regreso de Bolt.

* * *

-Oigan, ¿cómo me trajeron hasta aquí? ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó?- Preguntó Bolt.

Penny había subido a hacer tarea luego de la comida; el trío de amigos estaba en el sillón viendo la televisión, en un silencio que había durado desde que la encendieron y Bolt acababa de romper.

-Un viejo amigo tuyo nos ayudó.- Le contestó Rhino. –Fox apareció cerca de un minuto después de que te desmayaras. Nos ayudó a tapar las heridas mayores con hojas y algunos papeles no tan sucios que había cerca y también ayudó a cargarte.

Bolt volteó su vista a Mittens, que estaba pegada a su costado y debajo de su brazo.

-Así fue, orejón.- Corroboró ella. –Cuando llegamos, te cambió las hojas y te dejó con cuidado en el jardín para que Penny te viera al volver. No se quedó mucho después de eso. Una vez que ella regresó de la escuela, te subió a su cuarto y te vendó de verdad. Hoy en la mañana tus heridas ya se veían bien, así que no te puso más.

-Han pasado tres días desde la pelea.- Agregó Rhino. –Y alguien no me dejó subir al cuarto desde entonces porque quería "estar a solas" contigo.

Bolt regresó su mirada a la gata, que estaba sonrojada y no lo volteaba a ver.

-C-Creí que… si me quedaba a tu lado… mejorarías más rápido. Pero si hubiera dejado que alguien estuviera presente, no dejaría de echarme en cara todo lo que hice mientras despertabas.

-¿Y qué hiciste que no querías que yo viera, gata?- Le insinuó.

Mittens entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Se tapó la boca con una pata, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Rhino.

-¡Ajá! Entonces la gata tiene un secreto, ¿eh?

El hámster comenzó a burlarse de Mittens, haciendo especulaciones sobre lo que ella había hecho mientras Bolt despertaba. La gata no tenía necesidad de oír eso, y no quería que alguna de las locuras que estaba diciendo fuera a quedarse en la cabeza de Bolt, menos cuando no había hecho nada malo. Llorar y decir su nombre era lo que había hecho en su mayoría y, cuando más se desesperaba, lo abrazaba; pero, por supuesto, Rhino no dejaba de aventurarse en decir cosas como que lo había besado mientras dormía. Al cabo de un minuto, se cansó de eso. Se quitó la pata de Bolt de encima, flexionó las piernas y le saltó encima a la esfera del hámster, que estaba del otro lado de Bolt.

-¡Te voy a comer, roedor!

El hámster entonces dejó reír, entró en pánico y comenzó a correr, todo en menos del segundo que le tomó a Mittens aterrizar sobre el lugar dónde había estado su esfera.

-¡Bolt, ayúdame!- Suplicó Rhino mientras huía de la gata furiosa que lo perseguía por todo el primer nivel.

-No lo sé, Rhino; creo que esta vez tú la provocaste.- Respondió el can en tono pensativo.

Sabiendo que tenía el "favor" de Bolt, Mittens aceleró y le saltó encima a la esfera de Rhino mientras este gritaba, la abrió y metió una pata en ella, para sacar al hámster a la fuerza y lo alzó para que quedaran mirándose a los ojos mutuamente; los de ella emanaban fuego, y los de él estaban inundados de terror.

-¡Espera, lo lamento! ¡No lo volveré a decir! ¡Dejaré que me cortes los bigotes! ¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Bolt, Bolt, ayúdame!

-Está bien, está bien; Mittens, creo que ya se asustó lo suficiente.- Intervino Bolt, bajándose del sillón, cuando ella estaba comenzando a acercarlo a su boca.

La gata, resignada, abrió su pata y dejó caer a Rhino, que corrió a esconderse detrás de una pata de Bolt.

-Espero que te mantengas fuera de mi alcance durante un rato, roedor, o te voy a hacer mi cena.- Le gruñó.

Rhino se asomó desde la pata de Bolt; luego corrió a su esfera, se metió en ella, la cerró y volvió a subirse al sillón, con ayuda del can, manteniéndose lo más alejado de Mittens posible. La gata, aun molesta, le bufó cuando pasó cerca de ella.

Tan enfocada estaba en mirar de forma furtiva a su pequeño amigo que no se dio cuenta de nada más hasta que Bolt le dio un lametón. Luego habló, pero Mittens supuso que no había escuchado la primera parte.

-Además, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.- Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla. –Mucho más.

Ante tales palabras, el enojo se evaporó y dio paso a una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-¿Ya ves? Hermosa.

La gata se sonrojó más. –G-Gracias, Bolt.

-Vaya, recuérdame tenerte cerca siempre que quiera molestar.- Terció Rhino desde el sillón.

-Y tú,- Le contestó el can, volteándose a ver a Rhino. –no le quieras ver tres pies al gato. No le busques las cosquillas; hay mejores formas de convivir.

-Lo sé, pero es divertido.

-Pero te arriesgas; no sabemos si un día no estaré cerca, o la harás enojar tanto que no me hará caso ni a mí.- Puntualizó el can, con el mismo tono de juego que Rhino había usado.

Rhino no contestó, y miró intermitentemente a Bolt y a Mittens. Pasados unos segundos, simplemente asintió. La gata dedujo que probablemente sus "juegos bruscos" seguirían, sin importar si Bolt le decía que parara o no. Era, de cierto modo, la forma en la que ellos dos convivían; de hecho, al pensarlo un poco, le alegró que Rhino hubiera bromeado de nuevo, pues mientras Bolt no estaba esa costumbre se había perdido; que comenzara a repetirla una vez más solamente sellaba el regreso de su amado pastor suizo a su hogar.

* * *

-Buenas noches, Rhino.

-Hasta mañana, Bolt. Nos vemos, gata.

Sonriendo por haber tenido el primero de muchos días muy agradables y buenos, Mittens le respondió al hámster:

-No te desveles, roedor.

Pero ya no hubo respuesta, y Rhino tenía sus ojos puestos sobre la televisión. Habría un especial de una serie que a él le gustaba mucho esa noche, y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad; pero ella y Bolt ya no tenían motivos para seguir viendo el aparato. Ambos estaban cansados, y Bolt aún tenía que descansar por sus heridas.

Ambos subieron en silencio y entraron al cuarto de Penny de igual forma. La chica ya estaba dormida, tenía escuela al día siguiente. Bolt y Mittens llegaron hasta el colchón de Bolt, dónde el primero se recostó boca arriba y luego miró a la gata.

Mittens sonrió. -¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

-¿Es una broma? Dormí mucho mejor ahora que estabas conmigo que en el resto de mi vida.

La gata se emocionó mucho por el comentario de Bolt, pero se contuvo.

-No me has contestado.- Le remarcó con tono juguetón.

-Sí, quiero que duermas conmigo.

Mittens no se hizo del rogar y se subió al estómago de Bolt; este la abrazó en cuanto ella terminó de acomodarse y antes de cerrar los ojos, Mittens se le acercó y juntó su nariz con la de Bolt, momentos antes de que el can le diera un corto beso.

-Buenas noches, orejón.

-Buenas noches, bonita.

Y sin decir más, ambos cerraron los ojos. Justo antes de quedarse dormida, Mittens agrandó la sonrisa que tenía, pues, recapitulando todo lo que había pasado, vio que a pesar de todos los baches y contratiempos finalmente las cosas estaban en orden de nuevo y todo se había arreglado. Sólo quedaba un brillante futuro para todos, como amigos, como familia y, ella con Bolt, como pareja.

* * *

 **Y colorín colorado... el fic hasta aquí ha llegado.  
**

 **Me alegra mucho saber que todavía hay gente leyendo en esta sección; mientras así sea, yo seguiré escribiendo, porque tengo varias ideas para más historias. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, y por apoyar, me dio gusto poder traer este fic a la vida. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia mía. Nos vemos en cualquier día y a cualquier hora, pero siempre por el mismo canal. Un saludo.**


End file.
